The Purpose
by tayaMH
Summary: This an epic adventure of love, romance, betrayal, and finding one's ture purpose...and mabye the fate of all life depends on one beings decision. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello just thought I might try and post another story so hope you like and no flames please.

From the glass windows of space colony ARK, a figure stood in the shadows watching the Earth in all its glory as it completed another full rotation around the sun. It moved slightly as it approached a small control panel in the rear. It pressed an array of buttons and suddenly as if by magic the ARK came to life power surged through walls, causing lights to blink on and brighten the room. The creature chose to remain in the dimness of the shadows. It moved toward some pods that were aligned at the left on the wall. It pulled a lever and the glass outer layer of pod rose, and the figure placed its self within it, and as the entrance began to close only few words escaped the being's mouth. "So it begins…"

She sat in a windowsill her knees in a lady like position because she was wearing a dress, were neatly folded to the side. She looked out over the blinking lights of the city seeing nothing that sparked her interest, so she turned her view toward the sky. She watched the beautiful cascade of shining and glimmering stars twinkle against the blue velvet sky, the moon catching her attention as it was nothing but a crest at the moment. It was so beautiful up there in the night sky, but no one noticed the dark side of the moon like she did. The lit side of the moon was the only part that was ever noticed, only when the darkness became light would the dark side of the moon be perceived. She loved the dark side of the moon it was so much like her, unknown to the world yet when in the spot light loved by many. She noticed a small shooting star falling from the dark blue heavens. She had always thought it foolish to make wishes seeing as how to her it was but wishful thinking, but there was something different about her way of mind that night, she felt as if she'd do anything to bring herself from the depression that filled her soul. She looked at the star it was almost out of sight she held her hand to her heart, and whispered something almost so quietly that even an angle would not know what one of God's children was wishing for. "Please…give me someone who will love me." A single tear ran down her face as she watched the star's light die off into the distance. She pushed herself from the windowsill and back into her apartment, she was in her room, it was painted a pink so light that you would almost think it to be white. She sat on her canopy bed witch was made with light pink sheets and a matching fluffy comforter, she had a few pillows at the head of the bed, and in the middle of the neatly arranged pillows was one shaped like a crescent moon and was a soft white color. She pulled the little moon to her body hugging it tightly as she laid her head on top of it. She sighed quietly; the pink hedgehog looked over at a picture sitting on her vanity. It was a photo of a blue hedgehog smiling and giving a thumbs up. She sighed again as she stared at the picture. "Sonikku why do you feel so distant from me." She picked herself up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, she soon returned dressed in a pair of light pink sweat pants and a tummy shirt that was pink with a yellow butterfly emblem in the center of it. Amy walked over to her vanity and sat down staring at her reflection, witch seemed so lifeless; no happiness could she find with in herself. She turned to the picture of her beloved Sonikku, she wanted to smile at it but she couldn't she did the total opposite she put her hand on the picture and then slammed it down to the top of the vanity so she could no longer see it. Then she sighed heavily in despair as she pulled away from her reflection. Amy suddenly heard a small 'meow', she turned to see a small calico cat staring up at her. She leaned down and petted it on the head. "Hey Patch." Amy yawned as the cat jumping to the foot of her bed; curling up to sleep. Amy began pulling the covers back on her bed, and then placed herself in it. She turned the light out next to her bed and fell in to the cradling arms of sleep.

how was that? Hope you like it please reveiw so I can post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it so far sorry if my last chapter was a little short here's the next one k!

The next morning Amy had gotten up and made her bed, and walked down to her kitchen after getting dressed. She leaned on the countertop when she felt something rubbing against her leg she looked down to see Patch purring and nuzzling her leg. "Oh you want your breakfast don't you?" Amy poured some milk in a saucer and put it on the floor the cat began lapping it up quickly. Amy didn't feel like making breakfast so she left her apartment and was walking down the streets of Station Square. She was passing some coffee shops when she stopped in front of one and looked in through the window as something caught her eye. She walked in and toward a table in the middle of the shop where Sonic and Tails were sitting.

"So Tails, have you finished the X tornado's repairs yet?" Sonic asked as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

Tails took a bite off a chocolate muffin he was eating. "Nope not yet, that last fight with Eggman really did some damage." Tails suddenly noticed a pink hedgehog coming up behind Sonic from the door. "Sonic your favorite fan girl is coming this way."

Sonic lowered his head and huffed. "I really don't need this shit so early in the morning."

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around Sonic in a light embrace. "Hey Sonikku." Amy cooed in a sweet tone.

Sonic felt that he was going to lose it any second.

He did.

He stood up and took Amy from around him somewhat violently. "Amy stop it, you're not my girlfriend, I don't even know if I consider you a friend you're so damn annoying, now leave me the hell alone!" Most of the people had turned to watch the dramatic spectacle play out.

Right then and there Amy took her hand and slapped Sonic in the face. "You listen to me Sonic the hedgehog you may have saved my life a few times but that gives you no right to speak to me that way! I don't ever wanna see you again!" Amy ran from the shop and down the crowded streets as a few tears ran down her face.

Tails sat there staring at Sonic who held his hand to the now red spot on his face where Amy had hit him. "Sonic don't you think you were a little harsh?" He asked.

Sonic rubbed the spot feeling a bad sting as he did so. "I guess I was a little inconsiderate." Sonic answered he sat down still rubbing his red cheek.

"You do plan on apologizing right?" Tails asked still watching Sonic as he endured the pain of Amy's left hook.

"You know I am." Sonic said taking down his hand and flinching a bit.

Tails smiled as he looked at Sonic's red cheek. "Amy can really slap can't she?" Tails said jokingly.

"Yea, that hand of hers really packs a sting." He answered rubbing his cheek one more time.

Amy ran up the stairs and down the hall of the apartment complex stopping in front of her door. Her hands shaking as she pulled out her key and opened the door. Her shaking and scared body moved slowly as she closed the door behind her and then began to quickly walk up the stairs to her room. When she reached it she slammed the door behind her and walked over to the picture of Sonic that she had turned down the night before. She picked it up and looked at it for the slights second before throwing it to the floor; the glass in the frame shattered and covered a small spot on the floor. She stared at the mess and then at the picture. "I hate you." Were her only words as she went to her knees and cried quietly.

Amy finally regained control over her emotions and cleaned up the mess. She had spent most of that day getting rid of anything that reminded her of Sonic. She burned pictures, and had trashed plushies. It was finally night fall when Amy put herself to bed.

In the abandoned outskirts of the city, the pod had landed and was now empty. The dark figure was already into the city and was slinking down dark alleyways, stopping every so often looking for the treasure that held its future.

Amy had gotten out of her bed and was looking out her window again. It was 12:00 and yet she could not sleep as she left the window and stepped into her closet. She came back dressed in her normal attire accept she wore a short pink jacket that had long sleeves and was cut so that it stopped at her upper body. She quietly left the complex and was walking down a street her gaze fixated on nothing but the sidewalk. Thoughts rattled her brain. _'Why can I not find someone in this world to be with? _She looked up at the sky and then back down to the sidewalk._' 'At least I know now more than ever that that someone isn't Sonic the hedgehog.' 'I wonder what my someone will look like?"_ Amy had just found a way to help get her mind off her troubles; she pulled her head from the ground as a small half smile appeared on her face. She wrapped her arm around a lamppost that she was passing and swung on it as she thought. _'Will he be smart, humm…most defiantly, shall he be brave, or maybe he's sweet, perhaps a true romantic?' _she jumped from the post and did a spin on one foot as she continued her day dream. _'Will he be handsome, and attractive well dua, will he be tall, or maybe normal height, no he will be slightly taller than me, and what about his eyes, will they be green like mine, or maybe a deep ocean blue or perhaps the deepest shade of red or violet?_' Amy pranced down the street her heart a little lighter now. Suddenly her wonderful dream was interrupted when she heard the sound of glass being broken. Amy's eyes shot open, she put her hand over her eyes as she looked down the street where she had heard the sound. She took a step forward a little hesitantly. _'I really should just go home.'_ But of coarse her curiosity got the best of her as she began to run down the street toward the noise. She reached the spot where broken glass was scattered across the ground and on the inside of the window, Amy turned from the glass and carefully stepped into the window trying not to cut herself on the jagged peaces of glass still in the frame. The store was dark and she didn't see anyone in the room. She did a full circle as she turned around looking for whoever had broken in. She couldn't really see much the only luminosity she had was the small beams of brightness that shot in from a street light outside. She suddenly turned to the rear of store as she heard something move. There was some figure peering through the darkness, all she could see was that it was smashing some sort of glass casing that was supposedly protecting something. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Amy demanded as she tried harder to see who was hiding in the dark. Then as the figure turned it approached her slowly, as it did Amy still couldn't see it the only thing she did see was a pair of red eyes, they seemed so deep as if they were looking right through her soul. She took a few steps back. "Stay away." Was all she said as she watched the being come closer. She then tripped over something and fell backwards; she was just able to catch herself on her palms. She looked back up at her companion; who just starred. Then all of a sudden the sounds of sirens were heard. The creator backed away from Amy. "Wait!" Amy yelled knowing that it was going to run but it quickly jumped out the window and was gone. Amy picked herself up she quickly jumped out of the window as well and ran down the street trying to get as far away from the place as possible. She finally stopped and was leaning against a brick wall. She was only a block away from her home so as not to look suspicious she began to casually walk the street as if nothing had happened. Amy reached her apartment and quickly got inside and locked the door. She ran into her room and plopped down backwards on her bed. "What just happened?" She said a little sarcastically. She let her head fall back so she was looking at everything upside down. "Who was that?" She said as her memoir jumped back to what had just happened in the last hour or so. She took off her jacket and laid it on her vanity chair and then put herself to bed the questions still buzzing in her mind.

The next morning Amy's eyes slowly opened, she pushed the sheets off of her as she sat up in her bed and yawned. She got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen she turned on the TV in the den as she past through. She got out a small bowl and spoon and sat it on the table and then she opened a cabinet and reached her hand into it feeling for the cereal she felt her hand grab a box and she pulled it down. She walked back to the table and sat the cereal down, and then proceeds to the refrigerator to get the milk and orange juice. Then Amy heard something that had a death grip on her attention.

"A jewelry store was mysteriously robbed last night around 1:00. Authorities haven't found much to go on, but it has been confirmed that there were two culprits. Not much else was found, due to a power failure; security for the store had been cut off for the night, but a near by store's outside security camera did capture one of the culprits on tape." The screen went to the security tape. It showed Amy running from the store but thanks to the dark you couldn't really make out to many of her features. The only thing you could really see was her red dress and boots. The screen reverted back to the reporter. "Police have safely assumed that one of the criminals is female the other is still unidentified." "Only one thing was stolen in the break in it was a very extraordinary ruby" The screen then flashed to a picture of the ruby Amy starred at it and then she noticed something. "Hey that's not a rubythat's the red chaos emerald." Amy picked up the remote to the TV.

"In other news-" Amy had just turned it off.

She forgot about breakfast she had just lost her appetite. She plopped down on the couch. She felt Patch jump into her lap. "Oh Patch what am I gonna do?" She stroked him on his head gently as she sighed. "I know I should be worrying about this but I'm still curious about who I saw last night. By the small glimmer of outline that I could see of him I sure it was a guy, and what else did I see." She closed her eyes and leaned back into the sofa thinking about him. She was trying to imagine him together, then suddenly she remembered the thing that stood out the most about him, his red eyes. Then out of no where she imagined Shadow. She jerked her head up and her eyes snapped open. "Shadow? No, no…it couldn't be…could it?" She thought about it again. "Shadow died in the fall from ARK he couldn't have survived that, buuuttt he IS the ultimate life form, and that would make senses because who else would want _just_ the chaos emerald?" She thought harder. "Well there is Eggman but he's in jail at the moment so that rules him out, and it couldn't have been Rouge she's gone straight and besides if had been her she would have stole a couple more jewels for the road." Amy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Patched jumped from her lap and followed her as she walked to the door. When Amy opened the door she felt her stomach turn over.

"Hey Ames." Sonic greeted as he smiled at her.

Amy began to slam the door when Sonic put his hand to it to hold it open. "Hold on Amy I just want to apologize." Sonic noticed the cat at Amy's feet witch looked back up at him and hissed. Patch shot a paw filled with fully extended claws at his leg but missed.

Amy backed off the door a little and stood there waiting for his 'apology'.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said yesterday it was really out of line and I shouldn't have said those things." He held up a bouquet of roses. "Do you forgive me?"

Amy looked at the flowers and then to Sonic, she took the roses from him and nodded silently not even smiling. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Amy I really am sorry." He looked at her with slightly closed eyes.

Amy backed away as she then closed the door leaving Sonic in front of her door high and dry. She walked to the kitchen with the roses and stopped at the sink she began shoving the heads of them down the drain as a garbage disposal destroyed them. She pushed them deeper and deeper in until there was nothing left but the stems. She walked to the trashcan and chucked them into it. Amy walked back upstairs and laid down on her side in the bed. She had her knees pulled but high as she let her hands clutch there opposite shoulders. She looked out the window the sun was shining in on her body. She felt Patch rubbing against her back. "It's ok Patch I'm alright." She closed her eyes as she tried to pull her emotions together. She looked out her window again, then back to the spot where Sonic's picture use to be. Her eyes slowly began to close as she mumbled something. "I just wanna forget you."

Sonic shut the door as he walked into Tail's workshop. Tails heard him enter and rolled out from under the X tornado. "Hey Sonic how'd the apology go?"

"Not to well Tails She didn't even speak to me." Sonic walked over to him as Tails rolled back under the Tornado, and he leaned against the plane.

"That's to bad maybe she was just in a bad mood." Tails tried to comfort his friend.

"Maybe, but I think something else is bothering her." Sonic put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Why, just because she didn't accept your apology?"

"NO, she just seemed different, she wasn't as happy as she usually is." Sonic answered trying to defend himself.

"Well maybe that's because you really hurt her feelings yesterday and she probably hasn't gotten over it."

"Tails are you defending Amy or something?" Sonic asked as he cracked open one eye.

"In this case yes, I won't pretend like yesterday didn't happen Sonic you went way too hard on her and now you're acting like she doesn't have the right to be angry with you." Tails replied.

"I said I was sorry." Sonic said quietly. "How do you know so much about a girl's feelings anyway?"

"Because I don't have a girlfriend or a fan girl so I'm able to think very clearly about how the female species work." Tails replied as he pulled himself from under the plane again and picked up a remote that was laying beside him. "Hey have you seen the news today?"

"No why?" Sonic asked a little curious.

"Cause a store got robbed today." Tails pressed a button on the remote and a news reporter appeared on the screen it was a replay of the early morning news.

"So that happens all the time." Sonic thought it nothing special.

"Yea but guess what they stole." Tails stood up from the ground and turned the volume on his TV up.

Sonic opened both eyes, they were showing the tape of Amy, he didn't pay any close attention to it he was waiting to see what was stolen. Finally he saw the shot of the chaos emerald. "So someone stole a chaos emerald huh?"

"Yea, and they must know something about they're power cause that's all they stole." Tails said as he turned off the TV.

"Well looks like we got work to do little buddy." Sonic said as he jumped up on the wing of the plane. "And we'll get started first thing tomorrow." He said as he lay down in a lazy position.

"Tomorrow?" Tails questioned.

"Yea it's getting dark and we've still got work to do on the X tornado." But by 'we' Sonic of course meant Tails he didn't have the attention span to watch TV let alone work on a highly technological aircraft.

Hey how was that hope you liked it R&R and I'll post another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's eyes opened slowly the first thing she saw was the clock sitting on her nightstand. It read 7:00 PM. Amy quickly sat up "uh, did I really sleep all day?" She ran her hands through her quills. She got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the sink, running some cold water and splashing it on her face. She started thinking about the little mystery she had on her hands. "Hum… if that was Shadow at the jewelry store that means he's the one who took the emerald, now what would he want with it?" Then it hit her. "I know how to see him again." She ran from the bathroom and was rushing around her room putting her boots on and fixing her quills. Patch sat on the bed watching Amy run back and forth across the room. "If Shadow took _that_ emerald he's probably goanna steal another one."

Patch continued watching her. "Meow" His tail twitching as he looked at her lazily.

"Oh come on Patch don't you see, if Shadow was only going to steal one emerald he would've gone for the green one, I don't know why but there's something about it he likes." She ran a brush through her quills as she spoke, and then put them up in a clip "Maybe it's because the emerald makes a great fashion statement and it matches his fur." She grabbed her jacket from her vanity chair and put it on and then headed for the door. "If I run I can make it to the library and see if I can't find out where he's goanna go next." She ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Amy just reached the Library as a lady was coming out and locking the door. "Oh I'm sorry MS. we just closed for the day."

Amy breathed heavily as she bent over her hands on her knees. "Please I need to get in, it's very, very important and it can't wait." Amy said between breaths.

"Ah a late school report, well you look like a nice girl and it seems that you have come long way, I suppose just this once, but mind that you get to the library during normal hours next time." The lady said nicely as she unlocked the door and opened it for Amy.

Amy was going to correct the lady at first but seeing as how she was getting in; she just kept her reasons to herself. "Thank you so much." Amy said politely as she entered. The woman flipped a light switch that was on the wall next to the door.

"I am locking this door so when you leave it will be locked from the outside, can I trust you to be here alone it is very much against regulations but you seem very trust worthy."

"Oh yes of course, I will be on my best behavior." Amy nodded at the woman.

"Alright and it's just this once, and make sure you turn out the lights before you go…goodnight." The woman made her exit.

"Night." Amy said before turning and heading over to the computers at the left. She took a seat in front of one. "Good thing they don't turn these off." She wiggled the mouse as it the computer screen crackled and came to life.

Amy began her search in the one place you can find dirt, recipes, pictures, shopping, porn, hookers and the location of jewelry… the internet. Amy ran a few searches but wasn't getting much. She saw plenty of emeralds but none of them chaos emeralds. "I gotta look for the emeralds around here he wouldn't just come all the way here if this place only had a single chaos emerald." Finally a search engine brought her to another jewelry store that was 5 blocks form the library. She found they had a chaos emerald for sale at the price of 50,000 dollars of course those idiots had no idea they pawning off a master weapon for pennies She copied out the directions to the place, then shut down the computer, and turned out the lights and ran out the door.

Amy was only a block away now, finally she turned the corner and saw the store, but that's not all she saw, there was a flash of red light as someone disappeared from in front of the shop. Amy sprinted to the door it was locked. "Hum…" Amy though for a moment then she pulled something out of her coat pocket. She ran it through the crack in the door and it opened. "Ah credit card never leave home without it." She walked in and looked around and reached for a switch on the wall next to the door and turned on the lights, that's when she saw it. The one from last night. He was at the left breaking open a metal vault and taking the pink chaos emerald that was in it.

It turned around when he heard Amy come in. He turned and began to run to the back of the store where some windows were.

Amy pursued him at first and then she stopped a few feet away. "Shadow wait…" "don't go."

He stopped, he was standing on the boarder line of the light, Amy could see half of him the other half was engulfed by the darkness. He looked at her as if he didn't know her and he wouldn't speak. He wore a pair of dark denim pants and black belt same shoes and no shirt.

Amy took a step towards him but that was a mistake she set of an alarm laser that was across the floor. Sirens and red lights started going off and Shadow ran for the window again. This time he busted through it and was gone. Amy wanted to run after him but a peace of the glass had scraped her leg when she tried go after Shadow before she could try to get out through the window. Amy was on the floor holding her leg where the cut was. Suddenly Amy heard a different siren it was a police siren. Amy clutched he leg harder as blood ran from it. She turned her head to the door where she saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Amy?" Sonic stood in the door looking at her. He ran over to her and kneeled down. "Amy what, what are you doing here?"

Amy thought about her answer. "I, I was trying to stop the thief from getting the chaos emerald." That was her only answer as she looked away from him and at her leg.

"Amy you shouldn't have tried to do it alone." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder.

Amy shrugged off his hand a little rudely. "It's not like I'm a little girl Sonic I can defend myself." She cringed as she felt pain run through her leg again.

Sonic moved closer. "Amy it's ok I know you're not weak I've got a sore cheek to prove it, it's just that whatever was stealing the chaos emerald might have hurt you, we don't know what it's capable of."

'_You_ don't know what he's cable of.' She thought as she looked up at Sonic.

Sonic moved so that he was on one knee in front of her and he looked at her intensely. "Amy did you see who stole the chaos emerald." He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him.

She starred at him her eyes a little shaky, she thought hard before she answered. "No…"

"Amy…" Sonic's grip around her shoulders tightened slightly.

"I said no." Amy turned her face from him.

A few cops were walking in now, so Sonic released Amy and stood up. The police looked at him and then at Amy. "It's ok she tried to stop the thief but whoever it was got away." Sonic assured them.

A medical person pushed past the officers and was taking a look at Amy's leg. "She'll be fine it's just a minor cut." He wrapped a bandage around her leg after cleaning it.

Amy stood up, her movements a little wobbly as she made her way to the door. No one really paying her much attention senses the police had split themselves up among the store and were looking for any kind of clue. She was just in front of the door when Sonic stepped into her path. "Hey let me take you home."

Amy huffed "You can stop sucking up or whatever you're doing Sonic I said I forgive you so you can just leave me alone." She attempted to move past Sonic but he wouldn't let her.

"Amy I'm not trying to suck up, I just think you know more than you're telling." Sonic said in a hopeful voice, he really wanted to know what she wasn't telling him.

"Sonic I told you all I know now if you don't mind I wanna go home." She pushed past him and started walking down the street, and unknown to her she was being watched from above.

Shadow stood on the roof of the store and watched the whole thing. He looked at Sonic with disgust and hatred. "It's glory asses like you that make me do this." He turned from the scene and jumped to the next roof top, disappearing into the darkness.

Amy walked into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. "Who does Sonic think he is?" She yelled angrily as she walked towards an end table with a lamp on it. "He thinks he can do whatever to me and then act like it never happened well I've got news for him, he's wrong dead wrong!" She walked up the stairs and into her room. Patch had been asleep on the vanity chair and quickly lifted his head up when he heard Amy come in. "Hey Patch." She said softly as she rubbed his head when she pasted by him. She walked into her closet and put on her pajamas. Then went back downstairs to the kitchen, where she popped some popcorn and sat down on the sofa. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She sighed feeling a little defeated "Well I guess that was my last chance to see Shadow, there's no way he's still in Station Square." She looked at the Television screen as she put a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"There hasn't been much change in the case of the recent jewel thefts, but police found another robbed store on 3rd Street tonight at 11:45 police believe it was the same culprit from the jewel burglary on South Street last night, and now a brief intermission." Commercials came onto the screen.

Amy watched as she ate her popcorn and then something special caught her eye. It was an advertisement for a museum. The commercial showed shots from all round the museum but the one that caught Amy's attention was the shot of the green chaos emerald. She smiled and put some popcorn in her mouth. "Maybe this isn't the last time I get to see Shadow." Amy finished the popcorn and put the bowl in the sink and went up to her room. "I'll see you again Shadow I know I will." She was looking at the moon again, but she pulled herself from the window and got into bed it was late and she need to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope u like this chapter be sure to review, they always encourage me to write more. **

Tails sat down in a chair and wiped the sweat off his forehead he was finally done with the X tornado, just then Sonic walked in. "Hey Sonic did ya find out where those police cars were headed?"

"I followed um and it turned out to be another chaos emerald theft, and Amy was there." Sonic leaned on a wall looking like he was deep in thought.

"What was she doing there?" Tails got up and walked to a small refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water.

"I'm not sure, but I do know there's something she's not telling me." Sonic raised his head to look at Tails.

"About what; you mean why she was there?" He took a swig from the bottle.

"No, about what she saw I think she saw the thief and isn't telling anyone."

"She has her reasons." Tails replied finishing another gulp of the water.

"What reasons could she possibly have to keep something like this in the dark?" Sonic asked a little irritated that Tails didn't agree with him.

"All I'm saying is that Amy's not stupid, she's 16 Sonic I think she's old enough to know what she's doing."

"Tails what if she's making a mistake in doing this I can't stand by and let her get into trouble." He looked away from the fox.

"Well if she is doing something wrong, she's probably ready to face the consequences."

Amy's eyes cracked open as she saw the morning sun pouring in through her window. She smiled as she sat up and yawned and looked at her digital clock the red numbers read 1:35. She suddenly remembered all she had to do today, and snapped to attention as she jumped out of the bed running for her closet. She put on her close and picked up a brush and was running it through her quills as fast as she could. She then smiled at her reflection as she turned and ran down the stairs. She was met by a hungry cat sitting at the foot of the stairs. "Ok ok, I'll get your breakfast, but then I'm outta here the mall awaits." The cat looked at her as he tilled his head as if to say 'I'm confused.'

"Come on Patch you and I aren't the only ones who saw that security tape of me running from the crime scene of a major jewel theft someone is bound to see the resemblance, I'm not taking any chances…and it gives me an excuse to get a new outfit."

She ran to the kitchen and poured some cat food into Patch's bowl and sprinted toward the door. "I'll see ya later Patch be good." Amy yelled as she closed the door and locked it.

Patch glanced up from the bowl and looked around the room. Then he walked over to a window and jumped up into it and began playing with the lock. Finally he got it undone then he looked up at the string from the blinds he grabbed it in his mouth and twist it around the lock and he hopped out of the window causing it to open. He backed up and started to purr as he gazed at the beautiful black and white female short haired cat that was now sitting in the windowsill cleaning her face. (Kitty love )

Amy was turning left on Station Square Ave. she saw the mall standing in front of her in all its splendor. She walked toward it, and in through the front door. "Now I think I'll try Tommy Hill Figure first." She walked over to the elevator that she had spotted. She pressed the up button again as she stood there waiting a little impatiently. Finally the doors slip open and she stepped inside. She pushed the 2nd floor button as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator, listening to the annoying music as she sighed with irritation. At last it stopped and the doors slide open once more and she headed down the isle toward the store. When she reached it she wasted no time, she grabbed an arm full of clothes and locked herself into a dressing room. "Lets see." She looked at her reflection she was wearing a blue jean miniskirt with ruffles around the edges, and a yellow short sleeved top. "Humm, I love the skirt but this top is so wrong." She took off the top and threw it aside. She picked up a red top that had thin red straps instead of sleeves, and it had a blue navy star in the center. She put it on and admired herself in the mirror. "I like." She did a full circle. "But it needs one more thing." She threw a few other peaces of clothing out of the way as she picked up a jacket that was just like her old one only it was blue jean instead of pink. She put it on and did another circle "ok this is the one." She walked to the cashier and handed the girl her credit card.

"Thank you mama; have a nice day." The clerk handed Amy her bag.

Amy walked out of the store, and was just strolling down the walk when she stopped, she looked upward almost as if she was watching something so amazing she could barley breathe as she starred at it. She sighed in a happy sort of way. "ahhh heaven on Earth." She walked into the shoe store. The first thing she tried on was a pair of light tan leather boots. "Umm…who else could fine the perfect shoes in the fist pair they try on?" She smiled as she bought the shoes. Amy stopped on her way out of the mall at the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing her new outfit and boots. She past a trashcan on the way out and stuffed her old clothes in it. She strolled down the street, hearing the occasional wolf whistle from some bum stopping at a stoplight and staring. Amy only rolled her eyes and continued on her way towards the museum.

Sonic and Tails were all the way on the other side of the city at Tail's house. "Hey Sonic I've been doing a little research on the resent jewel thefts and I have some bad news."

Sonic sat up from the couch he was laying on and looked at Tails. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know who the thief is." Tails looked down at the floor.

"How's that bad news?" Sonic asked as he smiled at Tails.

"Follow me." Tails motioned for Sonic to come, as he walked up some stairs toward his room.

Sonic got up and went after him, a confused look on his face.

Tails open the door to his room; it was filled with computers, scanners, CPUs, processors and tunes of other technical things. Tails sat down at the computer that seemed to be the base of the entire set up. "Sonic take a look at this." Tails was doing a few clicks with his mouse as Sonic walked up behind him.

He looked at the computer screen from behind Tails. "What it's just that tape of whoever stole the chaos emerald, you can't see who it is."

"Wrong, I digitally enhanced it and added light." He clicked a few buttons and Sonic starred at the screen his mouth hung open. "Amy…"

"That's not all, after I found this out I went looking around for more proof and I found out she was doing some kind of research down at the library, I checked her net log, all her searches were for emeralds and the last one she found was a page on the jewelry store that was just robbed last night, and according to the times on the internet she did the search just before the store was robbed." Tails began pressing buttons on his keyboard bring up the webpage that Amy had looked at.

"That explains why I saw Amy at the crime scene last night and why she wasn't telling me the whole story." "But Why would Amy do this, she's never stolen anything before."

"I don't know Sonic, I don't wanna believe it, but all the peaces fit together perfectly… accept for the motive." "I do know one way to find out for sure, I did some more research and the last emerald in this city resigns in a museum on the west side of the city." "I figure if we hurry and get there maybe we can see for ourselves just who the thief really is."

"Ok lets go." Sonic turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Tails starred at the computer screen for moment before getting up. "Please let me be wrong."

It was about 6:00 when Amy finally came to the entrance of the museum she saw that it was getting ready to close. She quickly ran inside and walked down the hallways, where she finally saw the green chaos emerald sitting at the left of a room filled with other ancient jewels. She walked over to the emerald and sat down behind it. "All I have to do now is wait." Amy could hear the loud sound of the huge lights shutting down. She closed her eyes thinking about what she would do if she did find Shadow here.

Amy began to think she should go home but that's when she saw a bright light shimmer on the wall for a split second. _ 'He's here.'_ She could hear his foot steps coming in her direction, and then the steps hushed. That's when she made her move. She stood up and came out form behind the case; her heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to do. Standing before her was the dark hedgehog she had been seeking for the last three days. "Shadow." Amy said his name in a sweet yet scared voice.

Shadow didn't answer he only starred for a moment before pushing past her and towards the emerald. Amy stepped aside as she turned to watch the hedgehog at work. Shadow smashed the glass covering and took the emerald. Security sirens began to sound, but Amy only watched the hedgehog in front of her as if nothing had happened. Shadow returned the stare again he was a little confused by her presence here. Shadow held up the green emerald ready to commence chaos control. Amy ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. "Take me with you."

Shadow couldn't believe this, she wanted to go with him, and ironically at that very moment Sonic turned the corner and saw Amy with her arms wrapped around Shadow's neck and he couldn't stand it. "AMY!" Sonic yelled her name.

Shadow wrapped his hand around Amy's waist and pulled her close. "Chaos control." The two disappeared.

Sonic ran for the flash of green light but it was too late. He went to his knees and hit the floor. "Amy…"

Tails had just walked into the room and saw Sonic on the floor. He ran to his side admittedly. "Sonic what happened?"

Sonic just starred at the floor. "She's gone."

"Whose gone…Amy? Gone where?" Tails asked confused.

"With Shadow." Was Sonic's only answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok new chapter for ya this is one of my fav chaps hope u like.

In a an abounded warehouse located in the northern section of the city a flash of green light could be seen through the cracks in the boarded up windows. Amy and Shadow appeared in the middle of the room. Amy was still holding firmly to Shadow her eyes closed tightly. Shadow lowered his arm with the emerald in it and looked at Amy who had yet to release him. "You can let go now." Shadow said in lifeless tone.

Amy's eyes opened slowly as she realized that it was over she took her arms from around him blushing as she did so. "Sorry…" She said shyly as she looked away.

Shadow didn't respond he only walked away and toward a long wooden table that was placed at the left wall. Amy looked around she noticed the place was very well made, it had a sofa a TV, a refrigerator sink the works. It was rather strange to her that all this would be in an old warehouse witch was filled with crates and boxes of stuff surrounding her. She finally turned to Shadow who was standing at the table. "Shadow, do…do you remember me; you know from ARK… it's me Amy."

Shadow didn't turn from the table he continued his work. "Yes."

"I can't believe it you survived but how; we saw you fall to Earth." Amy slowly approached him.

"It only looked like I was falling before I entered the atmosphere I woke up and did a chaos control back to ARK." Shadow stopped what he was doing and walked over to wall and leaned against it one foot on the floor the other against the wall his arms folded he looked relaxed.

Amy looked at the table and saw each of the stolen emeralds (except the green emerald) lined up on the table each in its own small spherical case, Amy's observations were suddenly interrupted by a question from Shadow. "Why have you been following me, every time I take an emerald you are there?"

Amy turned so she was facing him. "Well that's kinda hard to explain." She smiled as she walked over and took a similar position on the wall next to the black hedgehog.

"How is it hard to explain either you know or you don't?" Shadow looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not exactly Shadow, you see at first I just wanted to know who you were, and then when I figured out that it was you I just wanted to see you again." Amy blushed a little as she suddenly found her boots rather interesting to stare at.

Shadow didn't prolong the conversation he stepped away from the wall looking at Amy for a brief moment before he began to walk away. "It's late you can stay here to night." He disappeared into the shadows created by the hundreds of boxes stacked on top of each other.

Amy sat down on the dark red couch pushed up to the wall in the corner and then she reached over to turn out the only light in the building that was sitting on a table right next to her. Now the only illumination was that of the moon which shown through the long window that outlined the top of the walls. The pink teen laid her body out on the sofa, and was staring down at the dim white light that could scarcely be seen on the floor. She jumped slightly when the ray of light was interrupted by a shadow moving in the window. Amy quickly turned her head to see Shadow taking a seat in the corner of the window; he had one leg loosely dangling from the ledge his other propped up with his arm laying across it. He was staring out the window with no emotion on his face. Amy smiled as she watched the dark hedgehog begin to sleep her own eyes slowly began to close as she fell asleep.

"Sonic calm down we'll find Amy." Tails tried to comfort Sonic who was in the work out room of Tails' house.

Sonic was currently punching a punching bag taking out his rage. "I can't help it Tails." "I'll kill Shadow for taking her."

"But Sonic why do you care so much just two days ago you yelled at her for loving you." Tails just couldn't understand it. "Sonic do you lover her or not?" Tails crossed his arms he was getting fed up with Sonic's constant change in heart and mind.

Sonic stopped punching and turned to the young fox as beads of sweat rolled from his forehead. "Tails you've known me longer than anyone else, you've always stuck by me and I'm sorry for all the crap I've put ya through. It's just that Amy was always there and she loved me, but I thought I didn't want anyone to love me and I was wrong I want her to love me after what happen I saw what it was like not to have her around and I miss her."

Tails was staring a little blankly he had never heard the blue hedgehog say something like this, especially regarding Amy. "You're sure you love her?" Tails questioned.

"Yes." Sonic turned from the fox and stared as his reflection. "And I will get her back."

Amy woke to the warm feeling of the morning sun on her pink fur. She sat up giving her arms a good stretch. She yawned as she ran her hands through her quills. She looked up into the window only to see Shadow was gone. She stood up and looked around "hum, I wonder where he is." She began a search for him as she started to walk through the maze made by the many boxes and crates that filled the building. She tuned another corner as she looked left to right for the black hedgehog but saw no sign of him, but just then Amy jerked her head up as someone jumped right in front of her. Amy screamed as reaction. Shadow stood there a little annoyed, "You shouldn't get yourself lost." He looked at her slightly.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for you." She said quietly as she backed away slowly as if ashamed of herself, she looked down at the floor; she couldn't force her eyes to look at Shadow. Suddenly she could feel Shadow's arms around her, and she felt her feet lift from the ground, Shadow was holding her. "What are you doing?" Amy questioned a light pink blush had crept onto her face as Shadow did a quick jump to the top of one of the tall stacks of crates.

"If I run the wind created by my speed could nock over the crates and my chaos control seems to frighten you." He began jumping from the tops of the crates heading towards a huge door.

Amy noticed that Shadow was strangely doing this because he didn't want to frighten her, it made her feel good to know that he cared about how she felt. The two reached the door in no time, where Shadow put Amy down and opened it. "Shadow where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet." Shadow began to walk out the door and toward an alley where he did another special jump and was now standing on the roof.

Shadow was rather surprise when he saw Amy walk into the alley and do the same move. "So you can do more than a normal girl." Shadow found it rather odd he thought she was just a regular female.

"I'm full of surprises." Amy said with a smile as she walked over to him and stood at his side.

"Follow me." Shadow said it as more of a suggestion than as a command, which Amy followed admittedly even if it wasn't a command.

Amy jumped from building to building following Shadow. They had gone on like that for a while when finally Amy stopped she was tired, they had been roof top jumping all day and the sun was already setting. Shadow turned to see his companion leaning on the edge of the roof. He moved so he was standing over her so to speak. She was breathing rather heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry if I can't keep up with as well I wish I could."

"It's ok you did fine, I really didn't think you'd make it off the ground."

"I'm not totally weak you know." Amy said a little annoyed that he thought she was that fragile. Amy's unhappy disposition suddenly changed, when she looked down and saw where they were.

The park.

"Com'on Shadow." Amy stepped over the ledge of the building and jumped down. Not even giving a passing glance to the people on the street who stared after seeing her jump from two story building and stroll across the street as if nothing happened.

Shadow stood on the roof a little edgy as he pulled out his green chaos emerald and chaos controlled in front of Amy, who stopped when he appeared in her path. "Amy I don't think this is safe."

Amy smiled. "Come on Shadow it's the park, can we please stay this is my favorite place in the whole city…please." Amy gave him a pair of puppy eyes.

Shadow huffed a little annoyed and nodded his head.

Amy gave a sweet smile. "Thanks Shadow." Then she walked around him, and into the park.

She had walked around a little and was now sitting in an empty swing set it was dark and the moon and stars were out. She had her hands gripped tightly around the metal chain that held the swing up. She was reflecting on her thoughts. "I should be thinking about other things but all I'm thinking about is Shadow." She looked up from the ground she was currently staring at and over to a tree where Shadow was standing leaning against the trunk. "What is it about you, that...that sends shivers up my spine, and gives me hot flashes?" "I, I couldn't like you could I?" She looked at him again a light blush on her cheeks. She stood up from the swing and walked over to Shadow.

He looked up at her. "What?"

Amy took his hand in her own and began to gently pull him along with her. Shadow willingly followed her for no special reason. "Have you ever sat on a swing before?" Amy questioned as she moved so she was now walking beside him, his hand still in hers.

"No."

"Well it's real easy and I want you to swing with me." She stopped at the swing set and sat down in one.

Shadow stood in front of her a little confused, was this pink hedgehog actually expected the ultimate life form to do this?

Apparently so.

"Com'on Shadow its fun." Amy tilled her head a little to the side giving him a sweet and loving look.

Shadow took a seat in the swing next to her. Amy smiled as she started to swing. "Ok now just swing."

Shadow started going back and forth. He looked at Amy who was doing the same; she was smiling as she began to go higher. Witch gave Shadow an idea. He began moving faster and faster when finally at the peak of speed he jumped from the swing landing in a perfect standing position. Amy watched as she slowed down and her swing came to a stop. "Wow that was cool Shadow." Amy sighed in a happy yet tired way. "I don't think I have the strength to push myself another inch." She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against her hand that was still tightly clenched around the chain. Amy eyes opened slightly as she felt someone was behind. She turned her head slightly to see Shadow putting his hands around her waist and pulling her back and then he let her go.

Shadow was pushing her on the swing.

Amy smiled as she went higher and higher. Finally when she was as high as she could get she jumped of the swing and when she was about to land Shadow was right there to catch her. Amy didn't mind at all actually she rather Shadow catch her than land on her own anyway. Shadow put her down but still held her close with an arm around her waist, as he pulled out his green chaos emerald. "Chaos control." Amy shut her eyes as she held tightly to Shadow.

The two appeared in front of the widow in Amy's bedroom. She cracked open her eyes and saw she was home. She let go of Shadow but didn't move away from him. Shadow backed away and held up the emerald again, but suddenly Amy had her arms around him in a hug. "Promise me that I'll see you again." Amy nuzzled her head into the white patch of fur on his chest.

Shadow put his arms around her and returned the hug, but he wasn't sure what the reason was. "I promise."

Amy pulled away slightly and kissed him on the cheek. Shadow looked a little confused and a blush was on his cheeks as he held up the emerald and disappeared with chaos control. Amy smiled as she turned to the nightstand and pulled the chain on the lamp and when she surveyed her room she saw someone standing in a far corner. She gasped at first not knowing who it was but they stepped into the light.

"Sonic wha, what are you doing here?" Amy took a few steps back.

"Amy, why do you want to see him again he took you away?" Sonic took a few steps toward her till he was only a few feet from her.

"Why do you care Sonic it shouldn't matter to you?" Amy answered as she looked out of the corner of her eye and away from the blue hedgehog.

"Amy please, you love me remember and I've realized that… that I wanna love you too." Sonic took another step toward her.

"Sonic, no..." Amy whispered almost as if she was scared of him.

"Com'on Amy I love you, and you love me."

"Sonic I, I don't love you…I don't think I ever did." Amy looked up at him as she spoke quietly.

Sonic looked down sad and confused. Then he looked up again. "Are you still my friend."

Amy thought first, and realized how things had to be. She walked over to Sonic and put her arms around him and gave him a soft hug, and she whispered something in his ear so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "Remember…keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Sonic's eyes were wide as Amy slowly backed away from him and toward the window.

She slowly lifted it and stepped out into the darkness, all Sonic could see now was bit of her outline and her green eyes. "Goodbye Sonic…" She ran and jumped off the edge of the roof.

Sonic ran to the window but no further. "Amy I love you." He whispered in a quite voice as he turned from the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapies a little short.

Amy ran down the street a few tears in her eyes. "I can't believe he would do this, I thought I finally found happiness but Sonic has to ruin it, he had his chance it's just too late now." She had ran a long ways but she had finally slowed down to a walk. "Where can I go where he won't find me?" Suddenly she noticed where she was. "Hey doesn't Rouge live on this street?"

Knuckles sat on the light purple couch in Rouge's living room in front of him was a raging fire. The white bat herself was inching closer and closer to him until finally she had her head on his shoulder; Knuckles reached his arm around her waist and expected a slap but didn't get it. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly closed. Knuckles looked down at her as he moved in closer and then he kissed her. Rouge accepted this kiss and let Knuckles push her down so he was laying on top of her. "Knuckles I didn't know you felt this way." She smirked knowing he had felt that way for a long time.

"Well now you know." He joked as he smiled and kissed her again. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck as the moment got more intense.

The door bell rang.

"Knuckles…I…gotta…get the…the door." She said between kisses.

"Let's just…pretend…no ones home." He said as he kissed her once more.

"Knuckles." Rouge finally pushed him off and walked to the door running her hands through her hair trying to make herself a little more presentable as she was a little messy. She opened the door and saw Amy standing there. "Amy?" Rouge looked at her wide eyed she wasn't expecting to see the pink hedgehog tonight.

"Hey Rouge, I hate to ask but can I stay with you tonight?" Amy got straight to the point, worried if Rouge would let her stay or not.

"Sure, sure come on in." Rouge pulled Amy into the house and shut the door.

Amy walked into living room; she looked around and almost jumped when she heard someone speak. "So Rouge who was it?"

"Knuckles is that you?" Amy asked as she thought she recognized the voice that belonged to the red echidna.

"Wha, Amy?" Knuckles sat up so he was looking at the pink teen.

"Hey Knuckles it's been a while huh." Amy said as Rouge entered the room from behind her.

"She's a surprise isn't she?" Rouge asked with a smile as she took a stand next Amy.

Knuckles sat back on the couch his hands behind his head, for a few moments but then stood up. "You know Rouge I really gotta get go'in."

"Oh ok, ah Amy just make yourself comfortable." She followed Knuckles to the door while Amy sat down on the couch.

Knuckles stood in the doorway as Rouge smiled at him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "I'll see ya soon ok handsome?" She said as she hugged him.

"Yea I'll be back, wild horses couldn't keep me away." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back and kissed her. Finally he let her go and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Bye knuxie." Rouge said playfully as she winked at him and closed the door. Knuckles just smiled as he walked down the street.

Amy quickly turned back so she was facing the fireplace again, when she heard the door shut. Rouge walked back into the room and sat down next to Amy. "Rouge I'm sorry if I ruined something between you and Knuckles." She rubbed her arm a little unsure of herself.

"Oh it's ok it's not like we were doing anything to major." Rouge looked at the fire. "Anyway what brings you here?"

Amy turned her view to the left away from her friend. "I just need somewhere to stay tonight I, I just couldn't stay at my apartment." She pulled her legs to her chest and let her head rest on her knees.

"Amy something's telling me you're in trouble, now spill." Rouge said as she folded her legs under her and waited to hear Amy's explanation.

"Ok I can't go home because well I'm…I'm afraid." Amy admitted it at last.

"Afraid? Of what?" Rouge questioned as she looked at Amy a little confused.

"It's a really long story, and if I tell you have to promise not to tell another living sole."

"Ok I promise." Rouge was getting edgy she was dieing to know what had happened.

So Amy spilt the whole story from being to end. When she finally finished the story Rouge gasped and slid down the couch. "Wow that's quite a story, I need yogurt want some?"

"Yea sure." Amy got up and followed Rouge to the kitchen.

"I can't believe Shadow's alive and you're being stalked by Sonic." Rouge shook her head as she dug through the refrigerator. "Sooo, do you like Shadow?" Rouge asked as she set a huge tub of strawberry yogurt on the table and handed Amy a spoon.

Amy blushed as she thought about the black hedgehog. "Well…"

"Com'on Amy you can tell me." Rogue sat down in a chair next to Amy.

"OK…I think I might be crushing on him." Amy and Rouge gave girlish screams and giggles as they spooned into the yogurt. "So Rouge you into it with Knuckles?"

"Umm…yea you can say that; I think we have ahhh…a mutual bound." Rouge talked like they were only close friends if not less.

"Mutual my butt, you guys have a full fledged romance go'en on." Amy said as she popped another spoon full of yogurt into her mouth.

"And just how would you know that?" Rouge asked as she smiled a little curious.

"Umm…well I kinda saw you and Knuckles at the door." Amy admitted that she had watched the two earlier.

"Well I guess there's no hiding it Knuckles and I have a relationship." Rouge played with the spoon in her hand. "I know it's cliché but we're in love."

"Yea I'll say I saw that kiss at the door." Amy smirked at Rouge.

"Well what about you and Shadow?" Rouge made a good comeback.

"Umm…like I said I think it's just a crush is all I don't know if I'll ever be in love with anyone." Amy sank down in her chair.

"Oh come on Amy if anyone's goanna fall in love it's goanna be you I mean I think you want it more than anyone on this Earth and you deserve it after all you've been through."

"I just don't think I was meant to be loved." Amy looked down at the floor.

Rouge looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "It's late we should get to bed, I'll get you a blanket and pillow and you can sleep on the sofa ok." Rouge got up and was walking toward the den.

"Hey Rouge." Rouge stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She walked out into the living room and into the hall where the door was and started pulling out some sheets and a pillow from the closet. Amy walked out into the den where she saw Rouge laying a pillow and light blue blanket on the sofa. "I'll see you in the morning, night." Rouge began to go up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Amy lay on the couch with the blanket draped over her body she watched the flames of the fire dance in the hearth. "Come back to me Shadow." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rouge closed her door and locked it she walked over to her closet and opened it she went to her knees and started going through the 20 shoe boxes sitting there. She pulled out one with 'West 9' printed on the front she opened it and pulled out what looked to be some sort of radio. She pushed a red button on the side and it crackled as it came to life. "You have reached HB what is your report?"

Rouge eyes shifted from left to right she was really having second thoughts about this. "HB this is agent Rouge checking in with the emerald case, I've got information on who the thief is."

"Well what is the information?" A male voice demanded as the radio crackled at the end of the question.

"Umm…" Rouge bit her lower lip. "It's too soon to make a complete assessment on the suspect, but I think I can be sure within a few days, until then I plan to find out where the suspect is residing and what his next move is."

"Good work AR check in with HB as soon as you learn more." Rouge turned off the radio and slouched back in the door frame of her closet.

"Why couldn't I do it?" She looked at her reflection in a full body mirror that was on the door of her closet. "You're losing your touch." She got up and then sat on her bed. "I can't protect them forever, but I'll try." The bat soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails was a sleep in his bed when suddenly he woke up. His ears had heard the sound of the door shut so he got up and went to the top of the stairs and looked down to see Sonic standing in front of the door looking at the ground his face showed that he wasn't sure of his grip on his emotions was firm. "Sonic did you find Amy?" He asked the question a little hesitantly not sure what kind of answer he'd get.

Sonic didn't move his view but he did finally answer. "Yes…she said that she's my enemy now."

Tails looked at him confused. "Your enemy, what does she mean by that?"

"I don't know, but she couldn't have truly meant it." A tear was in Sonic's eye as he went to his knees. "Could she?" He looked up the tear had ran down his face and his expression seemed to be that of deep thought. "No…it's not Amy, Amy loves me it's Shadow he took her he did something to her, she would never say those things to me I know Amy she, she wouldn't it had to be Shadow…and I'll get him for taking her I swear I'll get him for this."

Amy woke up to the morning sun poring in through the window. She noticed the fire was out "Rouge must be up already." She got up as she ran her fingers through her quills. She felt the essences of exhaustion in her body as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't see her friend anywhere but she did spot a note on the refrigerator. She picked it up and read it

_Hey Amy,_

_Sorry for not waking you I just thought you could use the rest._

_I have to go run some errands I'll be back soon. _

_Rouge_

She placed the note on the counter as an idea popped into her head. She went back to the den and folded up her blanket, then after that she walked out of the house. "Now I'm goanna find you." She started walking down the street toward the park.

The pink hedgehog wasn't even aware she was being watched. On the roof of the house Rouge stood there behind the chimney being very still so as not to be seen. "I knew you would go looking for him." She watched Amy as she disappeared around a corner, and then slowly and with a great deal of stealth Rouge followed her.

Amy had finally reached the park and was jumping to the roof she had stood on the night before when she had been with Shadow. "All I have to do is retrace my steps." She began jumping the roof tops trying desperately to remember the path she had taken before, after about an hour she starred too see familiar things.

Rouge had followed Amy very cautiously and was starting to have second thoughts about her own actions. _'I have to do this it's my job and more importantly I don't want to see Amy or Shadow get hurt if this gets any worse.' _She continued to follow Amy.

The pink teen finally saw the warehouse in the distance. She smiled at her accomplishment as she headed for the building. When she reached it she jumped to the ground and huffed slightly out of exhaustion, and then began to walk toward the huge roll up door, but she didn't get very far when someone jumped into her path.

It was Shadow.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Shadow asked as he looked at her with his red eyes.

"I missed you Shadow." She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and hugged him, Shadow hesitantly put his arms around Amy as he aloud her to continue.

Rouge stood on a nearby roof top watching the sight. She pulled out the radio from before and she slowly held it to her mouth. "This is AR to HB I, I…" She looked down at the hedgehogs again.

"Repeat AR did you locate the culprit; over?" The radio crackled at end of the reply.

Rouge closed her eyes and sighed. "I, I lost the target."

"Well find them and bring them in we can't afford anymore slipups on this case!" The voice was loud and sounded angry.

"Yes sir it won't happen again AR over and out." Rouge turned off the radio and put it away.

"Amy you really shouldn't be here." Shadow pulled her off of him slightly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself I'll go if you really want me too."

"I think it would be for the best, at least for now." Shadow turned from her and began to walk toward the warehouse.

"Sayonara Shadow." Amy said in a soft voice as she smiled at the raven hedgehog.

Rouge had moved in a little closer but that was a mistake because the roof she was standing on had rotten tiles and she stepped on one of them and went sliding down the slope of the roof and into a bunch of boxes that was right behind the two hedgehogs. Shadow jumped in front of Amy waiting to see who had invaded his domicile. When the smoke cleared Rouge could be seen standing there coughing her body covered with dust. Amy looked over Shadow's shoulder as he stood up straight and out of a fighting pose he felt that Rouge was not a threat. Amy came out from behind Shadow. "Rouge what are you doing here?"

Rouge was dusting herself off as she began to answer the question. "I was on my way home when I spotted up on a roof top and followed you I wanted make sure you weren't in trouble." Rouge smiled trying to make her lie seem sincere.

Amy smiled believing Rouge completely. "Thanks, but I'm fine." Amy turned to Shadow. "I am going to see you again…aren't I?" Amy looked at him almost desperately.

"You told her that I was alive didn't you?" "I don't think I can see you anymore Amy." Shadow gave her a firm look and turned away and disappeared into a dark alley not saying a word. Amy was going to go after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rouge standing there shaking her head, advising against Amy's actions. The pink teen turned toward her friend and started to walk away with her.

The two were close to Rouge's house and they hadn't said a word the whole trip. Finally Rouge broke the silence. "Amy I'm sorry about what happened."

Amy looked away from the bat slightly. "It doesn't matter; I'm not crushing on Shadow anymore." Amy looked up at the sky. _'I never should have crushed on him in the first place'_ she turned to Rouge and forced a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rouge asked looking at Amy with concern.

"Yea I'm goanna be fine." Amy walked faster and into the house.

Rouge didn't follow she figured Amy needed a minute alone, but she soon entered the house when she heard the slam of her upstairs balcony door.

Amy sat on the thick edge of the cement rail that outlined the balcony floor. She had her arms around her knees holding them to her chest. She looked out at the sun, feeling nothing but heartbreak. "Why, why did I allow myself to do this?" "I never should have given love a chance in the first place, I've never been loved and I never will be." She rested her forehead on her knees as tears slowly began to run down her face.

Rouge couldn't help but over hear Amy with her sensitive ears and all. The broken heart of the young pink teen almost brought a tear to Rouge's eye. "This isn't right." Rouge ran out her door and with one flap of her powerful wings she took to the air. The white bat reached her destination in no time, she was back at the warehouse looking for Shadow and she found him, she just happen to spot the ebony hedgehog jump to the roof of the storage building. She quickly jumped on to the roof top to see Shadow standing at the frame of the building his arms crossed seeming rather emotionless as usual.

He didn't even turn to look at her before he spoke. "What do you want?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.

"It's about Amy, I know you couldn't have meant it." Rouge crossed her own arms and glared at him from behind.

"I did nothing; she should keep her emotions in check." Shadow replied.

"Shadow she told me what happen, you can't possibly not love her after what she's done for you." Rouge's voice was getting louder with every word.

"What's she ever done for me?" Shadow tried to keep his voice under control but he was starting to get annoyed by the huntress.

"She kept your secret for one she never told anyone that it was you committing those crimes she practically took the fall for it, she turned down Sonic the guy she's been chasing for years you may think that after that she'd forget about romance but she met you and was pulled back in again, and then she gave you her trust when she had nothing to gain but everything too lose!" Rouge could barley contain her anger, she couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel to someone that cared so deeply for them.

"I can't help it if she made a mistake."

"You're the one making the mistake Shadow!"

"It's her own fault."

"You can't keep your heart closed forever!"

"I have too!"

There was a short moment of silence.

"What?" Rouge looked at him a little wide eyed.

"You couldn't possibly understand, I'm not suppose to love anyone it would interfere with my purpose." A small tear seem to well up in Shadow's eye but it vanished. "I don't won't too hurt her."

"Shadow you're doing more harm by denying her love, people like Amy thrive on love and other emotions…she almost died when Sonic tore her heart out if it happens again I'm afraid will lose her…for good." Rouge's eyes had gotten slightly teary but she kept a firm tone and disposition none the less. Rouge sighed as she turned from the hedgehog. "Look you gotta open your heart up sometime and when you do you need to take what comes in or there's just no point in living." Rouge walked to the edge of the roof and took to the sky leaving the black hedgehog with his thoughts.

Shadow turned to see the bat flying off toward the east side of the city. He closed his eyes as his fist became clinched and unbound furry and rage ran through every inch of his body. "I can't risk it all for one girl, she's not…important." Shadow looked out over the horizon the sun was going to set soon his attention was scatter among so many things he knew what he should have been doing but he found himself being pulled in another direction. Finally he decided on what he was going to do. He had arranged a meeting with someone that could give him conformation on where to go to find the next emerald. Shadow was heading for an alley on West Street Ave. where he was suppose to see this person, he had reached it in no time and he waited on a roof top silently watching the alleyway. Shadow saw someone enter the alley and was leaning against the brick wall. It was hard to see who it was cause they wore a long gray trench coat and brown detective hat. Shadow jumped from the roof and landed in front of the stranger.

"Are you the one who can tell me about the chaos information?"

"Yep name's Fang." It was obviously a male by the sound of the voice.

"Tell me what I need to know." Shadow said somewhat demandingly.

"First things first the money then the conformation." The character pulled the hat down further over his face.

This guy really did pick the wrong day to mess with Shadow he was pissed enough as is. Shadow slammed the guy up against the wall causing the hat to fall off. Underneath Shadow saw what looked to be a mix between a wolf and a weasel, his fur coloring was purple and he had a white muzzle. "Tell me what I want to know and I might let you live."

The obviously terrified male told Shadow exactly what he wanted to know. "There's talk that the blue emerald is somewhere in the city of pairs." Shadow had Fang pined to the wall by the collar of his jacket and he couldn't feel the ground under his feet.

Shadow dropped him and began to walk away. "I'll be calling on you again for more emerald locations and you'd better have them or else and don't try to run or hide cause I will find you."


	8. Chapter 8

Rouge was finally in sight of her house she could see a familiar pink hedgehog sitting on the edge of the roof waiting to see the sun set. Rouge landed next to her. "Hey."

Amy didn't even bother to look up; she just kept her sights on the view in front of her "hey."

"Amy I'm sorry for what happen I really am but truthfully I don't think Shadow meant anything by what he did." Rouge was praying that Shadow would change his mind and come back for Amy.

"Actions speak louder than words." Amy felt like her emotions might fly off the handle any moment.

"Look I just think-"Rouge cut herself off when her ears picked up a loud sound. She looked behind her and in the distance she could see three white and blue helicopters coming. "What it…it can't be." Rouge stood up to face the on coming copters.

Amy's ears picked up the sound of the copters once they came closer and she was soon standing at Rouge's side embracing the strong wind from the rotors. "Rouge who; who are they?"

Rouge wouldn't answer her, because she knew all to well who it was, and that's what worried her. _ 'Why are they here I didn't call for back up and I didn't relay any information that would bring them here?' _

The copters hovered over the building as men slid down ropes and onto the roof top. One of the men stood at the front of the squad he pointed at Amy. "Don't move you are under arrest for grand theft."

Amy took a step back. "Wha- what are they talking about?" Amy questioned.

But suddenly at that moment as the squad leader began to approach Amy with a pair of handcuffs, Someone jumped into his path.

Shadow who else?

Shadow stood in front of Amy protectively not about to let anyone touch her. "Back off." He demanded.

The leader was familiar with Shadow he had read some logs on him so he wasn't about to soil his hands with him, so he took a few steps back and turned to Rouge. "Rouge I want you to take him down, he's interfering with FBI matters."

Rouge's eyes went wide, but she knew that this guy held all the cards here; she didn't have any authority in this case. So she did the only thing she could she walked up to Shadow so they were only a few feet a part and took a fighting stance. "Com'on Shadow." Rouge stood waiting for his attack.

Shadow shifted on his feet as he shot a punch at Rouge but she dodged it…barely. Rouge kept taking steps backwards trying to avoid Shadow's punches and kicks but she was getting hit anyway. Finally Shadow had her pinned to the edge of the building about to hit her again.

Rouge put a hand on his arm, said something in a soft whisper. "Shadow I can't cover for you and Amy any longer I don't know how they found out but believe me I didn't tell…now push me over the edge."

"What?" Shadow questioned not sure of the bats intentions.

"I'll let you go…I can't promise I'll get out of this alive but if I do I wanna help Amy I feel responsible for this so just tell me where you're going."

Shadow began pushing her over the edge. "…Paris."

Rouge let herself fall from the building to the ground bellow, but thanks to her wings her fall was slowed and she didn't break any bones or get any major injuries.

Shadow turned and ran toward Amy, he picked her up, but he felt her struggling against him. "Amy do you wanna go with me or them?" Amy heard the question and then stopped struggling. Shadow's green emerald glowed as they disappeared.

Knuckles was casually walking up the street toward Rouge's house he told her he couldn't wait to see her, and maybe pick up where they left off the other night. Knuckles stared at the faded knees in his denim jeans as he was nearing Rouge's house, but suddenly something else caught his eye. He saw Rouge being picked up off the ground in front of her home by what looked like FBI agents. He began to run as he saw they were going to take her away, when he reached the scene he pushed past some men and was standing in front of the white bat. "Rouge what's going on?" Knuckles questioned as she began to approach her, but some men from behind grabbed him and put his hands behind his back in a restraining position.

"Sir should we take this one in too?" The man holding Knuckles asked.

Rouge struggled against the men that were starting to walk away with her. "Just take me and forget about him he had nothing to do with this." Rouge begged as she looked at the leader of the troops.

The commander rubbed his chin and looked at the echidna, with a smug espression on his face. "Well senses this is probably your last mission and all; we'll just consider this a last request, if you promise to corporate the rest of the way."

"I promise just let him go." Rouge looked at Knuckles her eyes were close to tears as she smiled at him, she finally had found love and just that quickly she felt she was losing it. Two men held Rouge by her arms as they began to walk her away. "Hold on boys." Rouge said and they stopped in front of Knuckles. Rouge looked at him sweetly. "I'm sorry we couldn't see what we felt for each other earlier."

Knuckles looked at her confused. "Rouge what'd you talking about, where are they taking you?"

"I'm always goanna love you Knux…bye." Rouge leaned in and kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

"Com'on." One of the men said as they started to pull Rouge to a black car parked on the side of the road.

Knuckles tried to pull away from the agents holding him but he couldn't, he kept struggling as he watched the men push Rouge into the car and then start to drive away. The last thing he saw was Rouge looking out the back of the car mouthing 'I love you'.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow and Amy reappeared on some random roof top in the city. Amy scrambled from Shadow's grip and was standing at the edge her hands resting on the rim. She felt like she was going to detonate any second her sentiments were complete chaos. She didn't know where she was she looked outward and saw nothing familiar to her. Finally she spoke. "Why did you come back?"

Shadow was standing behind her his arms crossed looking downward. "Because I promised you I would."

"I thought you said you couldn't see me anymore?" Amy questioned as she kept her back turned to him. "I figured I'd never see you again, why do you care anyway I don't understand-"

"I'm sorry."

Amy turned around and stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Amy could barely believe her ears, and oddly enough she felt like that was all she needed to hear. She walked over to him and put her hand in his. "Thanks Shadow." She released his hand and put her arms around him in a hug, and as she did so she found herself a little confused. 'Why _is it so easy to forgive him;_ _I was just barely able to forgive Sonic and I've known him for years?' _

Shadow pulled her from him slightly holding her by the shoulders. "Amy I need your help."

"What you want me to do?" Amy asked prepared to do anything for him.

"I need you to help me get somewhere, I haven't been there before and I don't know what it looks like so I can't use chaos control."

"Where do wanna go?"

"We need to get to Paris."

Amy's eyes went wide as she smiled. "You mean it; we're going to Paris?" She asked excitedly.

"If you know a way to get there then yea." Shadow answered.

"When do you wanna go?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well how's tomorrow?"

"That's fine."

"I'm goanna need a few things first."

Shadow picked her up and held her close to him. "Just tell me where you need to go."

Amy smiled as she thought. "Okay first I need you to take me to the library."

Shadow shrugged and held his chaos emerald tighter as a green light engulfed the two and they disappeared.

Knuckles was running down the street he finally reached his destination. He began to bang on the door.

The door was opened by Tails. "Knuckles are you okay, is something wrong?"

Knuckles grabbed Tails by his shoulders. "I need your help!"

"Ok Knuckles just stop shaking me." Knuckles put the fox down, and Tails held his head as he waited a moment or two for everything around him to stop shaking.

Sonic was sitting on the couch trying to think of away to find Amy when he saw Tails walk in to the room with Knuckles behind him. "Hey Knuckles what are you doing here?"

"I need Tail's help."

"What for?" Sonic questioned.

"I was about to ask the same question." Tails said as he took a seat on the couch next too Sonic.

"It's Rouge she was taken by the government."

"But isn't she part of the government?" Tails questioned.

"Yea but I think she disobeyed them or something because they took her away." Knuckles replied as he took a seat in a chair next to the couch.

"Well I think I can help, we just need to know which branch of the government is taking care of her." Tails sat down Indian style in front of the coffee table and opened up the lab top that was sitting on it. "Did you see anything like a badge or some symbol that might make them easier to find?"

"I got something better." Knuckles handed something to Tails it was a patch that goes on the arm of an agent to show there class rank and branch of government.

"Wow Knuckles how did you get this?" Tails took the patch and looked at it for a moment before he pressed a button on the lab top and small slot opened up where he placed it and then closed it again.

"I got it off one of the agents but don't worry he won't miss it." Knuckles reclined in the chair.

"What makes you say that?" Tails asked.

"Cause I got into a fight with an agent to get that and considering I gave him two black eyes he won't be looking for anything anytime soon."

"Got it!" Tails said as he continued typing. "This is from an FBI agent, I just accessed there computer to see if I can find out where they're keeping Rouge." "Oh great." Tails sighed in annoyance.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked sitting up again.

"I can't access any good information everything's password protected." Tails answered as he began typing in different words trying to break the code. Finally after twenty tries Tails got in.

"What was the password Tails?" Knuckles asked out of curiosity.

"Something no one would ever guess." Tails said sarcastically. "It was pink."

"Ok let's see." Tails ran a search on recent decommissions. "Well Knuckles I think you were right Rouge is on the list of recently decommissioned agents, says here she was decommissioned for failing to obey orders, aiding the enemy, and resisting higher authority."

"Rouge hasn't been a very good girl has she." Sonic said in a uncaring voice, he was concerned with finding Amy than anything.

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles said in a firm voice. He continued to look at the computer with Tails.

"If I'm not mistaken the FBI does away with decommissioned agents in order to keep them from ever telling any of the organization's secrets." Tails felt bad he knew that Knuckles had something for Rouge but he had to be truthful.

"We gotta get her out before that happens." Knuckles was determined to save her he worked to hard to lose her now.

"Okay I found where there taking her, there's a building not to far where they take ex-agents, I've downloaded security codes and some other cryptograms that should help so lets get going we have to get her out as soon as possible because I have no idea what the schedules are for execution." Tails closed the lab top and placed it in a sliver lab top bag and stood up with it on his shoulder.

"Okay let's go." Knuckles said as he also came to his feet.

"Sonic aren't you coming?" Tails asked as he looked at his friend who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I think you and Knuckles can handle this, besides I gotta find Amy." Sonic looked down at the floor.

"Amy, she was spending the night at Rouge's house yesterday." Knuckles informed Sonic.

"What is she still there where is she now, where did she go?" Sonic asked franticly as he took the echidna by the shoulders listening intensely.

"I don't know I didn't see her there earlier, but Rouge may know where she is." Knuckles was hopping that just because Rouge might know this, that Sonic would help them save her.

"Then let's move, I'm out to find Amy and I'm not goanna stop till I do." Sonic began to walk for the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Knuckles asked a little confused by Sonic's sudden concern with Amy's well being.

"You're not going to believe this but Sonic actually admitted that he loves her." Tails began to walk to the door with Knuckles beside him.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday." Knuckles was surprised that Sonic would ever confess to something like this.

Tails had just pulled the X tornado out of the garage and started it up while Sonic and Knuckles each took a position on either the left or right wing.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy sat at a computer in the library, she had just finished booking a trip to Paris for herself and Shadow they're flight left tomorrow morning. She turned off the computer and turned to Shadow who was leaning against a column in his usual pose. "Okay Shadow now let's go to my house."

Shadow took her in his arms again and chaos controlled. The two appeared in Amy's room again. Shadow lowered her to the floor. Amy ran to her closet and came back with a large black shoulder bag. She began stuffing a few things into the bag. "Hey Shadow you got anything you need to take?" She looked over at Shadow who suddenly chaos controlled. Amy blinked and then he was back but this time he was holding the other two emeralds. Amy walked back into her closet once more this time she returned with a small dark blue book bag. She handed it to Shadow. "I think you may want those with you at all times, just in case." She smiled as she continued to pack her bag.

Shadow slipped the emeralds into the backpack and turned to the window. He opened it and then he took a seat in the frame. Amy was shoving more stuff into her bag when she took a quick look at Shadow she smiled as she watched him sit in the window like she had done a few nights ago. "Shadow?"

He turned to her showing that she had his attention.

"Umm…we can stay here to night if you want." Amy sat down on the edge of her bed looking down at the floor not sure what he'd say.

"That's fine." Shadow replied.

"Okay, you hungry?" Amy got up and walked out the door and started down the stairs.

Shadow didn't really answer he just got up and followed her. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped and looked around, he then took a seat on the couch.

"So Shadow, how do you feel about pizza?" Amy walked back into the room with a phone in her hand.

"What's pizza?" He looked at her a little confused.

"Oh my gosh, you've never had a pizza well then you haven't lived till you've tasted the food of Gods." Amy began to dial the number and then she ordered the pizza.

Shadow was rather unsure about this if he hadn't had it he wasn't positive he wanted to try it. Amy hung up the phone and took a seat next to Shadow on the sofa. "Shadow thanks for helping me earlier."

"Amy?" Shadow was staring at the floor obviously puzzled about something.

"Yea" Amy looked at him with soft eyes.

"Why did you forgive me?"

"What'd you mean?" Amy wasn't sure what he was asking, and she wasn't sure how to answer.

"You forgave me so easily I thought you would hold it against me for the rest of your life."

"Truthfully I really don't know why I forgave you I just couldn't stay angry with you." Amy laid her hand on top of Shadow's. "I guess I like you to much." "Would you rather I stay mad at you?" Amy questioned a smirk on her face.

"No." Shadow said quietly.

Amy thought maybe she was making Shadow uneasy so she was going to remove her hand from his, but she realized that she could not because Shadow was grasping it. She just moved a tiny bit closer. "Shadow why did you want my forgiveness?"

He didn't even look up at her mostly because he just couldn't. "I just didn't want you to hate me." His grip on her hand shook just a little out of tension.

Amy rested her head on his shoulder. "Shadow…" She nuzzled him slightly.

He turned his view to her slightly a small blush on his face he hadn't had much experiences with the 'opposite sex'. Sure there had been Maria but she was more like Shadow's little sister Amy was different Shadow felt himself attracted to her in a totally different way, but he would never tell her that and truly he wouldn't admit to himself. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Amy's eyes shot open as she stood up from the sofa and walked to the door leaving Shadow with his thoughts for a moment. He put his hand to his cheek it was hot then he looked at his reflection in a small mirror that was hanging on the wall his face was also red. 'Why is this happening to me?' 'How can the mere presences of this girl make my body become so weak and defenseless, what is this strange attraction I have to her do I really feel affection for this girl?' Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Amy renter the room.

"It's pizza time." She sat the pizza on the small coffee table and opened the box.

The sweet fragrance of the pizza filled the air. Amy pulled a peace out and handed it to Shadow. Then she picked up a slice for herself and started to chow down. Shadow observed the food he held in his hand for a moment and then he shoved it into his mouth and he actually found it to his liking. Amy could tell by the way Shadow ate that he was loving this stuff. Amy noticed how well mannered he was he brought the food come to him and not the other way around and he didn't scarf it all down at once and ate a reasonable pace. She smiled and stood she had really had her fill three slices was her limit. She went to the kitchen to empty the dishwasher while Shadow finished eating, but suddenly she noticed something had been missing ever since she had come home.

Where was Patch?

Amy walked into the den looking around for her cat. "Patch where are you?" She then heard a sound in her coat closet that was on the opposite wall of the front door. She opened the door and saw something she couldn't believe. "Patch you're, you're a daddy." She was looking down at a white cat nursing a liter of kittens and Patch sat proudly at the head of the white female watching her as she feed the babies. "I can't believe you Patch, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone and now this well I'm going to let it slip, but only because you have such cute babies." "Oh and congrats to you too, Ms. ah ah." Amy didn't know what to call her did this white cat have a name? "Well I guess you need a name don't you, humm." Amy gave the female cat a soft stroke on the head. "I think I'll call you Joyce." Amy's attention was suddenly torn from the cats, by a call from the den. "I'm in here Shadow." She answered the calling.

The black hedgehog appeared from around the corner he saw Amy setting on the floor her knees tucked under her body as she leaned into the closet. Shadow too a seat next to her. "What is it you find so amazing?" He looked into the closet and saw the kittens. He seemed rather confused. "They are only off spring what do you find so amusing about them?"

Amy looked at Shadow a little perplexed; as to how Shadow could not see how just being so adorable and innocent could be fun. "It's just they are so sweet." Amy looked back to the kittens and then to Shadow. Amy had an idea she turned to the kittens. She reached out to them and paused for a moment turning to Joyce. "May I?" The female only purred in response. Amy continued and picked up a small solid black kitten that was at the end of the row. She then turned to Shadow, and very carefully handed it to him. "Maybe this will help you understand, now be very gentle and hold him close to you so he doesn't fall." Amy leaned back against the door as she watched Shadow hold the kitten. He held it with great care just as she had instructed and he soon began to gently stroke its back. "You have such a gentle touch Shadow."

He looked up at her and then back at the kitten. He was feeling something he had not felt for what seemed like a lifetime, he felt relaxed he really hadn't felt that way since Maria. Amy had picked up one of the kittens as well; it was a small white kitten with a single orange spot over its left eye. "You did a lot of work today, so why don't you go take a bath the shower is upstairs in my room." Amy held the kitten a little closer as she stroked its soft fur. Shadow placed the black kitten back in the closet with its mother and then headed up the stairs. Amy sighed with a smile as she listened to each foot step Shadow took as he went up the stairs.

Shadow turned off the water and began to dry himself off. He still couldn't understand why he had come back for Amy, he had hoped she could tell him but that didn't work. He ran his hand across the mirror wiping the fog away. He then slowly ran his hands through his quills, and sighed heavily. He had shoved his pants on and walked out into the bed room. When he did he saw Amy sitting on the bed in her pajamas the solid black kitten was in her lap. He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her.

She turned and glanced at him slightly. "I think I found a name for this one, I'm goanna call it Shadow."

The black hedgehog looked at her strangely. "Why are you giving it my name?"

Amy twisted her body so she was leaning on one arm, and facing Shadow. "Because he reminds me of you, he's got black fur, he strays away from the others, and he's got a bit of an attitude." She ran her hand across the back of the kitten as it extended its claws and tried to grab her fingers.

Shadow not feeling like getting into an argument over him having an attitude even if it was true reclined in the bed, and arched his knees slightly giving him a boyish look. Amy was eyeing Shadow as he seemed to look off into space. She wasn't even aware of the light blush on her cheeks, as she stared at his upper and lower body with a lustful gaze. Shadow came back to earth as he felt a heavy stare upon him. He looked at Amy who seemed lost in his physical exterior. "What are you staring at?"

Amy suddenly turned her back to him and held her hand to her mouth biting the top of her knuckle for a moment. "Nothing I'm sorry." She got up from the bed a little embarrassed; she walked over and sat down at her vanity. Shadow sat up as he watched her brush her quills. "When you're ready to sleep there's a bed downstairs for you." Amy sat there for a moment her eyes closed, suddenly she felt to hands on her shoulders her eyes opened slightly and she saw Shadow's reflection in the mirror.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Thank you." He then stood up and walked down the stairs.

Amy was blushing madly she got up and went to lay down in her bed, as she waited to fall a sleep she stroked the kitten that lay at her side and tried to sort out her feelings about Shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tails now would be a good time to shut these things down!" Sonic zigzagged around about ten hundred military robots.

Tails sat in a spot in front of a computer that was in the wall, he had a cord running form it into his lab top on witch he was typing madly. "Just give me one more minute Sonic, I have to finish shutting down the security cameras so Knuckles can get to Rouge first!" A few minutes pasted. "Okay it's up to you now Knuckles."

"Hello Tails can you help me out here?" Sonic smashed through another robot.

"Oh right, this will only take a sec." Tails pressed a total of about three buttons on his lab top and all the robots suddenly went offline.

Knuckles ran around another corner using his hand to land on and swing around the bend so as not to fall. "Looks like Tails took out the cameras that almost made this to easy." Finally he came to a door at the end of the hallway. "This must be the door Tails was talking about."

Rouge leaned against the wall in her cell waiting for her permanent 'decommissioning'. "Well I guess I had this coming sooner or later, but what can I say falling in love is a big no no when you work for the government, they say it makes you soft." Rouge crossed her arms and looked down a gentle smile on her face. "But it was worth it, Knuckles is worth more than anything the government could ever offer me."

"Ah I'm touched." Rouge turned to the bars of her cell and saw Knuckles leaning on his shoulder a smirk on his face. She immediately ran to him. "Knuckles what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt." He took a full standing position, and faced her.

"But you could have gotten captured."

"Ummm…You're worth it." He grinned at her as he took one step backwards. "Now stand back." He took his fist and smashed down the cell bars.

The dust cleared and Rouge smiled as she ran to Knuckles who was waiting with open arms. She threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around in a circle as they shared a tender embrace. Knuckles returned her to the ground still hugging her tightly it felt good to be with her again, and it felt even better when Rouge kissed him. "I thought I was never going to see you again, thank you for coming to save me Knuckles."

Suddenly a small radio that was at Knuckle's side crackled with Tails voice. "Knuckles did you find her yet, we really need to get out of here!"

Knuckles took one hand from around Rouge's waist and pulled the radio from his belt and put it to his mouth. "Yea I got her." Knuckles looked back into Rouge's cell and saw a bared up window. "Hey Tails you and Sonic get out, Rouge and I'll meet you back at the mansion." Knuckles put the radio back at his waist and then walked to the window.

"Knuckles what are you goanna do?" Rouge watched the echidna approach the window.

"We're taken a little short cut." Knuckles jumped into the air and smashed through the window and small bits of the surrounding wall. He climbed out then turned to Rouge and reached out his hand to her. "Com'on Rouge we gotta go!"

She ran to the wall and reached her hand up to Knuckles just able to grab it. He pulled her up and out, then the two began to run. They heard sirens going off as they continued to run. Rouge suddenly had an idea, she gave a big flap and she took to the air she quickly hovered over Knuckles. "Knuckles give m your hands!" Knuckles looked up and saw the bat, and reached his hands upward. Rouge grabbed him and lifted even higher into the air. "Knuckles can you glide from here?" Rouge looked down at the echidna.

"Yea, I think so." Knuckles released his grip on Rouge's wrist as she dropped him and he began to glide on his own.

The two were just able to fly out the reach of the military base's robotic personnel. They had just landed on the doorstep of the mansion. Knuckles opened the door and walked in with Rouge, and found Sonic and Tails waiting in the den. Tails was the first to jump up. "You guy's made it!"

"You didn't have any doubts did you?" Knuckles asked as he wrapped an arm around Rouge. "She can't get away from me that easy."

Sonic was the next to speak. "Rouge tell me do you know where Amy is?" Sonic's voice was a little tense.

Rouge's disposition suddenly changed, she seemed somewhat angry. "No, no I don't." Rouge pulled from Knuckles grip and walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"Rouge you know something and you need to tell me!" Sonic took a few steps toward her.

"I said I don't know anything Sonic, so step off." Rouge was steamed she wasn't going to do anything to help this slime ball.

"Rouge I'm warning you." Sonic's voice was rather threatening.

Just then Knuckles stepped between the two. "Sonic back off, just give her some space."

"Knuckles I know that she isn't telling me something and Amy could be in trouble I want answers from her!"

"Sonic stop, you're being unreasonable." Tails pulled on Sonic from behind.

"Fine." Sonic pulled out of Tails grip and walked out the door.

Knuckles turned to Rouge he had a few questions for her. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. She followed without questioning, he led her into a room at the left end of the hallway it was a fundamental room with a bed, TV, stereo, just the basics. This was Knuckle's room, Tails said he could have it and hang around as long as he wanted Knuckles was much more help around the house than Sonic was. Rouge leaned against a dresser that was beside the bed and crossed her arms and legs then looked away form Knuckles obviously still irritated. Knuckles sat on the edge of the bed and began to try and reason with her. "Rouge what's up with you, why did you burn Sonic so badly?"

Rouge turned to him she knew he was trying to be nice about this. "I don't know if you'd understand knux."

"Try me." He leaned a little closer listening intensely.

Rouge sighed heavily and closed her eyes, her ears drooped she was clearly feeling shaky about the whole thing. "I'm not suppose to tell anyone." Rouge was thinking about what had happened before. Guilt had settled in on her subconscious and she felt like she had already betrayed Amy once she didn't know if she could do it again. "It's my fault…" Rouge's eyes were a little teary she thought that Amy and Shadow's capture or possible death fell on her shoulders.

"What's your fault?" Knuckles said in quite voice. Rouge took a few steps so she was standing directly in front of him, then she went to her knees and rested her head in his lap. Knuckles looked down at the bat with soft eyes and he very gently stroked the top of her head, he could tell that she was shedding tears.

Rouge sniffed a little, and her voice was just above a whisper. "What's it matter; they're probably dead anyway." "I won't breath a word to Sonic because Amy doesn't want to see him ever again."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles continued to speak softly not rushing her in the least.

"She doesn't love him anymore…it's so, so obvious." She thought about her friend's feelings for a brief moment.

"What's so obvious?" Knuckles asked.

"That Amy's in love with Shadow." A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of the happiness Amy must have felt when Shadow returned for her.

"Shadow; but he's dead." Knuckles was confused but he talked as if nothing had changed.

"No he's not I thought he was to, but it turns out he's very well alive, and Amy's in love with him I know it…just like I'm in love with you." Suddenly she remembered something Shadow and Amy must still be alive. When she was sprawled out on the ground back at her house she remembered seeing a green flash it had to have been Shadow's chaos emerald it just had to be. Rouge lifted her head in one quick movement, she had a big smile on her face as a tear escaped each eye and she gazed at Knuckles.

"Rouge…?" Knuckles reached a hand out toward her.

Before he could even touch her Rouge had jumped on top of him knocking him backwards on the bed, she had her arms wrapped around his neck as she giggled a little and kissed him. "I love you so much." She said in gentle tone as she rested her forehead on his. She kissed him once more.

Knuckles wrapped his arms around her back as he kissed her in return. Suddenly they were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Rouge had attempted to get off of Knuckles but he pulled her back down on top of him. "I thought you said you loved me?" Knuckles wined.

"I do but this isn't our house and I love to keep you beggen for more." She removed herself from him and walked to the door.

When she opened it she saw Tails standing there. "Knuckles I need you for a sec."

Knuckles rolled his neck in annoyance and got up, and on his way to the door Rouge put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "If I'm not here when you get back don't worry I'll be back in a few."

Knuckles nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs with the fox. "You know Tails your timing sucks." "What do you need?"

"Can you talk to Sonic, ever since this Amy thing he's been acting weird I think he's jealous of Shadow."

"Yea I'll do it." Knuckles answered as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Thanks Knuckles he's outside on the steps."

Knuckles walked outside and saw Sonic sitting on the bottom step. He took a seat next to him. "So you goanna tell me why you've been acting like total A-hole?"

Sonic looked at the echidna. "You don't get it, Shadow took Amy away from me and Rouge is the only one who might know where he's taken her."

"Well your pressuring her isn't helping, maybe that's why she won't tell you anything."

"What does she know Knuckles you gotta tell me."

Knuckles stood up. "I don't have to tell you anything." Knuckles walked up the stairs and then stopped at the door not turning to look at the blue hedgehog. "You ever consider maybe Amy doesn't want to see you." Knuckles entered the house leaving Sonic alone.

Tails heard Knuckles come in and leaned out of the kitchen to see the red echidna heading back up the stairs. "How'd it go?"

"If he doesn't get it through his thick head soon he's goanna be in some deep shit. Hey is it okay if Rouge sleeps here tonight?"

Tails looked at Knuckles with a smirk. "Let me guess she's sleeping in your room right?"

"Shut up, I heard you spent the night at Cream's house." Knuckles replied as he continued up the stairs, he didn't hear a peep from Tails after that. He opened the door to his room and for some reason the lights were off he entered and closed the door. He ran his hand up the wall looking for a light switch suddenly he ran his hand across something smooth it was flesh. He almost jumped.

"What's wrong Knuckles afraid of the dark?" Knuckles could feel Rouge's hands on his chest he could tell that she wasn't wearing her gloves.

"The dark no, you maybe." He felt Rouge's bare leg rub against his. "Are you-?"

"No not completely, why do you want it that way?" Rouge's voice was sweet and soft.

Knuckles put his hands to the bat's body and caressed her sides. "Um perhaps." He felt Rouge's lips on his neck. He pushed her to the bed "you're amazing." He tired to look through the darkness at her, but all he could see were he eyes.

"I love it when you talk like that." Rouge kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rise and shine Shadow." Amy said in a cheery voice. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and saw Amy sitting on the edge of the bed. She had pulled out the sofa bed for him last night. He looked at her sleepily. "Come on what kind of cereal do you want for breakfast?" Amy was now in the kitchen fumbling through the cabinet. "How about fruit loops?"

"Fruit what?" Shadow sat up from the bed and looked into the kitchen.

"I suppose next you're goanna tell me you don't know who Toocan Sam is right?"

Shadow shook his head not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh my gosh here try these." Amy tossed him a box of fruit loops.

Shadow caught the box and examined it. Then opened it and ate a few of them. "Hey Amy?"

"Yea?" She leaned her head out to see what he wanted.

"How come there isn't a black fruit loop?"

Amy looked at him bewildered. She did notice that there was a color for almost all the Sonic characters in the box but not one for him. "Um I don't know it is weird isn't it, but forget that we gotta jet." Amy picked up her bag and opened the door she then turned and tossed Shadow the bag that held all his emeralds. "Com'on." She exited the house as followed by the black hedgehog. "Shadow can you chaos control us to the air port?"

Shadow shook his head yes, and put an arm around Amy and she shut her eyes as Shadow lifted up his green emerald and they disappeared into a flare of green light.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw they were at the airport, she noticed that she had her hand on Shadow's witch was still around her waist. She pulled away gently and walked toward the entrance of the airport blushing terribly. Shadow walked after her his eyes glinted with a little uncertainty as to why Amy was blushing.

Shadow and Amy were standing in line waiting to get their tickets. Amy sighed. "This is goanna take forever." She stepped over to a line of seats and stood up in one, she then cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God that guys got bomb, it's a terrorist!"

The line of people and about twenty other people ran screaming out of the airport. Amy jumped down picked up her bag and walked past Shadow. "Com'on we gotta hurry before someone realizes I lied." Shadow smiled as he walked behind her, he didn't think Amy would ever do something like that.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as she looked at the two.

"Yes, I booked two tickets online."

"Name?" The woman inquired.

"Amy Rose."

"Oh yes here we are." The woman pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. Then she handed two tickets to Amy.

"Thank you." Amy turned and walked away with Shadow at her side.

It was now about four thirty in the afternoon Rouge rolled over in the bed so her head was resting on Knuckle's chest. Then she slightly opened her eyes. She saw the morning sun pouring in through the window and Knuckles was still sleeping. She smiled as she reflected on the night before, then she felt a hand run down her back. She looked up at Knuckles, he grinned with slightly closed eyes. Rouge sat up in the bed and stretched her arms upward while her wings remained wrapped around her upper body. Knuckles sat up behind her and placed his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and then resting his head on her shoulder. "What a night huh?" Knuckles whispered in her ear.

Rouge sighed with contentment could life be anymore perfect at this moment. "Hum…Yea, you were incredible." She laid her hands over his and pulled them tighter around herself and nuzzled his neck.

"You weren't so bad yourself we gotta do it again sometime." Knuckles closed his eyes for a moment as if in thought.

Rouge smiled as she thought what it might be like to spend the rest of her life with her sweet romantic Knuckles. The thought was bliss. She turned her body in his arms so she was facing him. She smiled as she touched her forehead to his. "You know I love you more than anything else in this world right?"

"The feeling's mutual." He grinned as he kissed her.

Rouge was lost in the sweet kiss, but suddenly something that had been harboring in the back if her mind, shook her world. She jerked away from Knuckles and scrambled out of the bed, her wings had adjusted so her lower and upper body were each covered by a wing. She was standing in front of a desk in the room that had a bag sitting on it; it was what Rouge had gone after the night before. She had now shoved on a pair of high cut faded blue jean shorts the edges obviously worn, and a black T-shirt that had been cut to make a bell shirt. Knuckles was still sitting in the bed dumbfounded. "Rouge where are you going?"

She slip on to the edge of the bed and looked at Knuckles she put her hand on top of his. "Look if it were any other time but now I'd stay but I have to go." Her hand moved to the back of his head where she pulled him into a deep kiss. She released him slowly very slowly wishing that she didn't have to leave but she knew she had no choice. She got up from the bed grabbed her book bag and ran toward the door.

She stopped when she heard Knuckles voice. "Why are you leaving?"

She looked at him for one last second. "Let's just say I'm not going to break another promise." She opened the door and then disappeared down the stairs.

Knuckles got out of his bed and pulled on his pants. "I gotta find out where she's going she's not getting away that easily."

Tails was already up and was just finishing off a glass of orange juice, when he heard someone come barreling down the stairs. He saw Rouge slide past the doorway as she tried to stop. She took a few steps backwards. "Tails can I ask you a question?" She seemed a little out of breath.

"Sure Rouge what do you need?" Tails placed the glass in the sink.

"Can you tell me what airline will get me to Pairs fastest?" Rouge stood there ready to take off again as soon as she got her answer.

"Umm I'm goanna say Delta for a trip to Paris, but why-"

"Thanks see ya Tails!" Rouge said quickly as she dashed out the door.

Tails turned and walked out of the kitchen looking at the door then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Knuckles. "Hey Tails did you see witch way Rouge went?"

"Well sort of she came running down the stairs and asked about a flight to Paris and then ran out the door." Tails answered still not sure what was going on.

"Paris why in the world would she- look I might be gone for a while I'm going after her." Knuckles moved toward the door.

"But Knuckles wait, what's happening what's going on?" Tails asked in desperate attempted to get some answers.

"Tails if I knew what was going on do you think I would be a nerves wreck right now?" Knuckles dashed out of the house.

"Why am I always the last one to know?" Tails looked at the door for a moment and then walked back into the kitchen still confused and confounded about the whole thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow and Amy were already stepping off the plane and into Pairs France. The two walked out of the airport and were strolling the streets of the city. "Come on Shadow we have to find a place to stay and then we'll start searching for the emerald alright?" Shadow only nodded in agreement. The two had been walking for a little while when they came to a hotel that almost seemed to be at the very center of the city. Amy and Shadow entered and the pink hedgehog walked up to the front desk, the man standing there looked at them and offered a friendly salutation. "Mai je feninin tu?" The man was speaking in the French language of course.

(I do the best I can with the french stuff ok )

"oui, par pluriel s'il vous plait." Amy answered.

Shadow looked at her amazed he didn't know she could speak a different language.

The man bowed and handed her a room key from behind him.

Amy smiled and took the key. "merci bu cou misur." Amy walked way with Shadow following her still bewildered.

They reached an elevator and stepped in. Amy leaned against the wall while shadow stood at her side. "I didn't know you could speak French?" Shadow followed Amy out of the elevator as the doors finally opened.

"I learned a little from high school." Amy slipped a card key into the slot on the door and opened it. She walked in a stood in front of the bed. She let her blue jean jacket slip off down her arms and she sat on the edge of the bed. "There's a lot you don't know about me Shadow." She laid back and gazed at Shadow with a smile. She didn't know why but there was something that bugged Shadow about not knowing everything about a person so she knew this would annoy him to no end, she liked aggravating him she thought it was kinda cute and it was also a good way to get his attention.

Shadow tipped his head to the side slightly looking at her; he once again was finding himself strangely fascinated by this girl. His body felt warm and he put his hand to his cheek it was very hot was he blushing, and at the mere attraction to Amy? He couldn't take this he had too get out of there. He stepped out of the room and onto a balcony that was on the other side of the room. He jumped to the black railing that outlined the terrace of course out of curiosity Amy had got up and was now standing at the opening of the sliding glass door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for the emerald I'll be back later don't wait up." With that he jumped from the rail and disappeared.

Amy sighed as she put one arm on the railing in a leaning pose and put her hand to her face holding it slightly as she smiled. "I can't believe it I'm in Pairs." "And with a really hot guy, dose life get any better?" She stood straight again and then glanced at the city, but then a cereous look formed on her face. "Well looks like it's time to do something so important that it boards on the line of causing insanity if not done…shopping." She left the hotel even though it was already dark and began the once in lifetime ultimate shopping experience.

"Here you go mama your flight leaves in about five minutes." The woman smiled and handed the bat a plan ticket.

"Thank you." Rouge sat down on a bench that was close to the gate of her plane. She had a somewhat sad expression on her face. She sighed and looked down. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon, I feel so low for running out on Knuckles this morning especially after last night, I wish I was with him right now." Rouge then held her head up. "But I can't, I would be breaking another promise and I won't do that not again, I have to get to Paris and help Amy then I my conscious will quit bugging me."

"All passengers for flight 143 to Paris please proceed to the appropriate gate." A female voice announced over the loud speaker.

Rouge stood up and grabbed the strap to her bag and began to walk toward the gate when she got jerked back by her bag. "What the-" She turned to see if her bag was caught on something but what she saw was much better. Knuckles was standing there holding onto Rouge's bag to keep her from getting anywhere. "Knuckles!" She said blissfully.

Knuckles gave the strap a jerk throwing Rouge into his arms, he looked at her with a smirk. "You weren't thinking about going to the city of _love_ with out me were you?" Knuckles didn't even allow her to answer before he pulled the bat into a deep kiss.

When Knuckles finally released her she smiled and then looked up to the echidna. "Knuckles are you sure I mean you don't have to if you don't want too."

Knuckles put his hand softly under her chin and pulled her face close to his. "Hey where you go I go; you belong to me." He kissed her forehead before continuing. "And I'm not going to let you go to Paris where I could lose you to some sweet talking French ass."

Rouge giggled at Knuckles over protectiveness. "Okay well come on I don't want to miss the flight."

Knuckles lifted her bag on his shoulder and with his free arm wrapped it around Rouge, who rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. The two stopped at the gate entrance and Rouge handed the lady her ticket. Then the brown haired girl noticed Knuckles and began to speak. "Hey you don't have a-" She looked at the two again she saw them holding on to each other for dear life. "Oh never mine go right ahead." She watched the two disappear down the gate. Another female airport staff member walked up next to her friend, she was blond and sounded nice. "Hey girl, you know you are a true romantic at heart I would have so done the same thing."

Amy prance down the lighted streets of the city, her arms filled with a few bags of this and that. "Oh this is amazing." She was now in front of the hotel and as she was about to enter she saw a moving truck backing up to the entrance of the ballroom that was a separate building right next door. She watched as two men began unloading something and to Amy's surprise it was a case that held the yellow chaos emerald. She gasped as she watched them take it inside.

Shadow had just chaos controlled back to the room he was standing in the middle of it a little pissed at the fact he hadn't found the emerald. Suddenly Amy came in through the door she saw Shadow and dropped the bags at the door. "Shadow, I found the emerald." She said slowly as she was a little out of breath. She looked up at Shadow. "The night after tomorrow there's going to be a celebration held in the ballroom to commemorate the hotel's 50th anniversary and as a special treat there showing the emerald at the very center of the party."

Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I knew getting the emeralds wouldn't always be easy." He crossed his arms and looked to the side.

Then Shadow felt two hands on his folded arms. He looked back and saw Amy smiling at him. "Oh come on Mr. Sunshine, ease up we'll find a way."

_We? _Shadow thought, she now wanted to help him she wanted them to be 'we'?

It was really early in the morning and Rouge and Knuckles were barely awake. Knuckles had a grin on his face as he put an arm around Rouge and pulled her close. She had he head resting on his shoulder. "You know Rouge France is also known for their _special_ way of kissing." Knuckles gripped her a little tighter.

"Knuckles." She said as she sat up and looked at him, ever senses their wild night he had turned really horny, but Rouge didn't mind she thought it was cute especially coming from the big bad guardian he had been nothing but cereous through out his entire life he was maken up for it now. "You are so, so-"

"So what?" Knuckles said as he cocked an eyebrow and eyed the bat.

"Oh there's not even a word for it, but I think I like it." She rested her head on his shoulder once more and closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

Knuckles laid his head on top of hers and smiled, as he fell asleep as well.

Shadow was laying on one of the two beds that were in the room. He was watching TV while Amy was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. Finally she came out. She walked over to her bed and stretched out on it. She looked at Shadow he looked so lost in his own thoughts his own world. "Shadow are you okay?" She sat up straight.

Shadow only nodded and sat up so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. He sat there still seeming to be in deep thought. He leaned over and cut off the lamp and then the TV. Amy had gotten under the covers and she looked over at Shadow he had laid down in his bed on his side and was already sleeping. She sighed and turned over so that she was facing the wall. 'How are we going to get that emerald? There must be a way.' She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep the thought still settled on her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about six thirty in the morning when Rouge began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked out the window she saw that they were right over Paris. She smiled as she turned back to Knuckles to see him still asleep. 'He's so cute when he's a sleep.' She leaned over and started kissing him gently on the lips but to her surprise Knuckles felt the kiss and returned it with much more passion. She pulled away very slightly. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was but you woke me up, when you did this." He started reenacting the kiss. He released her with smile on his face.

"We've landed now, let's go." She unhooked her seatbelt and walked down the isle with her 'shadow' following her.

They had just gotten out of the airport, when Knuckles started up conversation. "Rouge how are we goanna find Amy and Shadow in Paris it's not exactly what you call a 'small town'?"

"Well I have a plan." Rouge answered as she stopped in front of a random motel. She entered and looked around. "Good the only staff on this floor are the front desk people." "Knuckles."

"Yea?" He was busy looking around the lobby trying to figure out what they were doing there.

"I going to need you to be a distraction." She grinned devilishly at him.

"What kind of distraction, how am I suppose to do that?" Knuckles asked not sure he liked the sound of this.

"Well what you do is..." She moved close to him and whispered some instructions to him.

Knuckles smirked at Rouge when understood what he had to do he walked casually across the lobby and stopped at line of luggage carts, he looked up right in front of him was a glass wall and on the other side was the indoor pool. He pulled one of the carts out of the line like he was going to use it and then with his advanced strength he shoved it toward the wall and it went right through the glass and splashed into the pool. People were screaming and scrambling out of the pool, and in all the commotion the front desk staff had raced to see what had happened. Rouge saw her chance and jumped over the front counter. Knuckles had hid behind the other carts and when the coast was clear he ran and jumped over the counter next to Rouge. "Okay you got your distraction now what are you doing?" He was watching her as she pulled a small handheld computer from her bag and then took a wire and hooked it up to the hotels main computer.

"Well Knuixe, not many people know this but all hotels are connected by a special link so that the government can search them all at once if necessary and I'm going to use that to my advantage." She pressed a few buttons and typed in the name 'Amy Rose' she found the name under one hotel. "Okay I got the info now lets move, before we get caught." The two ran out of the hotel and a few blocks down the street. "The computer gave a hotel with Amy's name it's a one room and two occupants, that's gotta be them." Rouge turned off the small hand held. "And it's just our luck that the place is only a few blocks away let's go." Knuckles and Rouge were almost there when the hotel came into view. Knuckles yawned as he took Rouge's hand. "Come on the sooner we get there the soon I can get some sleep, we haven't slept sense the nap on the plane and it's already morning." That was true the sun had rose about two hours ago.

The two finally reached the entrance of the motel and went in. Rouge pulled Knuckles toward the elevator; the doors slid shut as Rouge pushed level 5. "They should be in room 1401." Rouge yawned as she heard the sound of the bell ping to indicate the elevator had reached its stop. They walked down the hallway to the room and knocked on the door.

Amy and Shadow were already up and Amy walked to the door to answer it. She could hardly believe what she saw when she opened the door. "Rouge, Knuckles? What are you two doing here?"

"Hey Ames can we please crash here we're beat?" Knuckles asked as Rouge leaned sleepily on his shoulder.

"Yes of course come on in." Amy stepped out of the way so the two could come in.

Knuckles laid Rouge down on the bed where she fell asleep instantly. Knuckles yawned as he sat down on the bed as well.

"Knuckles, you still didn't tell me what you two are doing here." Amy stood next to the echidna wide eyed.

"Well I just followed Rouge cause well I…I" Knuckles sutured a little.

"Cause you love her." Amy finished his sentence with ease.

"Yea…but the only other thing I know is she came because of some sort of promise or something." Knuckles turned to Rouge and ran his palm down the side of her face.

"Look you just get some sleep." Amy started to walk away from the bed.

Knuckles laid down next to Rouge and put his arm around her waist in a possessive manner. "Hey Amy just one more thing, where's Shadow?"

"He's out on a little morning run he said he'd be back soon." Amy walked out of the room and onto the balcony leaving the two to sleep. She leaned on the balcony as she thought about what Knuckles had said. "Rouge couldn't have possibly have come all this way for that promise not after she got everything she wanted." "I mean last I heard she got out from under the FBI's thumb and got the echidna of her dreams or at least that's what Tails told me I gotta stop calling him for info he doesn't have the whole story sometimes." Suddenly Amy's ears perked as she heard the sound of someone land behind her. She didn't turn to look she knew who it was. "Hey Shadow have a nice run?"

"Yes" Shadow glanced through the window and noticed the two sleeping on Amy's bed. "What are they doing here?"

"They found us somehow Knuckles said that they were here because of Rouge." Amy looked down at the street still not turning to face Shadow.

Shadow walked over and stood next to Amy his hands down by his side as he looked downward as well. "Amy I told Rouge where we would be."

Amy's eyes sifted to him. "But why?"

"Because she practically begged, and I owed her that much…she wants nothing more from you but your forgiveness Amy she feels responsible for what happened back on the roof that day." Shadow seemed too drifted off into space as he told her what he knew.

"Thanks Shadow…for telling me what you know."

The two walked back into the room and Shadow allowed Amy to sit on his bed with him senses hers was taken by the bat and echidna.

Time pasted slowly but soon around eight clock or so Rouge began to stir. She sat up and stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She saw Amy and Shadow sitting on his bed watching TV. Amy waved at her and offered her a seat on Shadow's bed. She quickly took up the offer. Rouge sat on the bed in front of Amy her eyes seemed full of sadness. "Amy…could you ever forgive me."

Amy put a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Thanks Amy." Rouge smiled.

Shadow wasn't paying one bit of attention he was busy flipping through the channels on the TV being his usual unemotional self.

"Rouge could I ask a favor of you?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely." She replied enthusiastically.

"Shadow and I have a problem and I think you can help us, you see we found a chaos emerald but we're not sure how to get it without being discovered and I want to keep this under wraps for as long as possible less trouble that way."

"Where's the emerald?" Rouge asked with curiosity.

"It's goanna be on display in the middle of a crowded ballroom tomorrow night in an air tight laser protected, and bullet proof glass."

"Eww that is going to be a bit trick isn't it?" Rouge said as she began to think.

A few hours had past Knuckles had slept the whole time, Rouge who had been trying to think of a way to get the emerald would casually sit down beside the sleeping echidna and stroke his forehead, but now she wasn't even there she had left and the only thing she said to indicate where she was going was that she might have found away to get at the emerald. Amy was sitting next to Shadow on the bed as they watched the TV screen flicker every time Shadow changed the channel. Amy wondered when Rouge was coming back she had been gone a while, and Knuckles had woken up while she was gone and had not stopping ask 'where's Rouge.' Amy thought Shadow was really goanna chaos control Knuckles butt right to the surface of the sun. Knuckles had finally stop talking after Amy threatened to tie him up, gag him and lock him the bathroom if he didn't shut up. Finally after about another half-hour Rouge had landed on the balcony outside.

"What did you find out Rouge?" Amy was the first to ask.

"Well I think I figured out away to get the emerald but like I said it's a little tricky."

"Well let's hear it." Knuckles said as he took a laid back lazy position on the bed.

"This is how it should play out." Rouge began. "We'll all casually attend the party, Amy with Shadow as her date, and Knuckles will be mine." "Knuckles and I will unnoticeably disappear to the second floor of the building where all the security is, while Amy and Shadow stay downstairs and just have fun for the first part." "Then once Knuckles and I get into security I warn Amy and Shadow to start getting very close to the emerald, next I'm goanna disarm all the defenses around the emerald and right after that Knuckles will kill the power making the lights go out, that should give Shadow plenty of time to grab the emerald and Chaos control himself and Amy out of there, Knuckles and I will get out through a window on the second floor."

"Wow Rouge where'd you come up with this?" Amy questioned.

"I was able to get into security easy, scenes I am from a higher branch of the government."

"But Rouge you're and x-spy." Knuckles blurted out.

"Yea but they don't know that." Rouge replied a sly smile on her face.

"Um Rouge, I only see one problem if you and Knuckles are going to be upstairs when you kill power and stuff how are Shadow and I suppose to know when to be ready?" Amy had thought that was the only flaw in the plan.

"Not a problem I told you I have this all worked out." Rouge walked over to the bag she had brought with her and began to dig through it. She pulled out a small leather jewelry box she walked over to Amy and opened it inside was a pair of longish white ear rings, and a necklace with a small gold heart on it. "The earrings are for you, and they aren't any ordinary ear rings they are a two way radio." "I ware the necklace and will be able to talk to you, I made sure to have a few of my spy gadgets for myself just incase I ever did leave the government." "Now there's only one more thing to do." Rogue smiled at the thought.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"My outfit of course." Rouge said happily.

"You're welcome to one of mine, I went on a huge shopping spree and I have plenty to spare." Amy walked to the closet to get her bags from before.

"Oh Knnuuuxxiiiee." Rouge said in a slight tune.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to get me in a tux just forget it!" Knuckles knew that question was coming and he his answer was final.

"But Knixe." Rouge moaned.

"No, Amy isn't making Shadow dress up and I demand the right to make my own decisions!" Knuckles folded his arms in protest.

"Fine, you're cute in whatever you ware anyway." Rouge winked at him before walking over to Amy who as going through her shopping bags.

The night finally settled on Paris, and Shadow and Knuckles were about to go out of their minds! "How long dose it take for them to get ready they've been in there for 3 hours?" Knuckles asked in board tone as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, he was laying on the foot of the bed while Shadow sat at the head flipping through the channels again.

"They are females; it's a flaw in their design." Shadow answered in an intellectual tone speaking as if he knew everything about everything.

"Figures." Knuckles said in the same tone as before, then suddenly he heard the turning of the bathroom doorknob. He looked toward the door, and what emerged from it amazed him.

Rouge walked out gracefully, she was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress that was made out of very soft satin the shoulders were made of silk and sat just on the edge of her shoulders, the dress really showed off her figure, she had on a pair of pale pink heels and of course the necklace. Knuckles was staring so hard that he fell of the end of the bed.

Rouge giggled a little as she approached him. "Don't fall all over yourself now." She said as she extended a hand that was covered by a long white glove.

Knuckles took her hand very gently making sure not pull on her. "You, look, you look…" Knuckles suddenly lost the ability to make sentences.

"Wow can't even form sentences uh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then released him and took his hand and started to lead him toward the door.

Shadow had gotten up and was following but then he noticed that Amy had not left the bathroom. "What is Amy doing?" He asked.

Rouge was standing at the door and Knuckles was standing just outside she motioned for Shadow to come on. "She needed a little more time is all she'll join us shortly."

Shadow although not showing it was confounded by this but walked out the door following Knuckles toward the elevator. Rouge watched the two reach the elevator and Knuckles pressed the down button. She walked to bathroom door and tapped on it. "Amy we're leaving now, you sure you're goanna be all right?" Rouge knew that Amy must be scared and afraid but she wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

"I'll be there." Rouge heard Amy's faint words through the closed door.

Rouge walked out of the room hoping that everything would be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

In the bathroom Amy was leaning on her palms as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Why am I so scared, everything's goanna work out nothing bad can happen." Amy tried to tell herself this but there were over a thousand things that could go wrong and she knew it. She backed up against the wall and slid down to a setting position. She reached her hand into a bag that sat against the bathtub and she pulled out what looked to be a diary, it was a small light blue book with 'My Past' written on the cover. She opened it to the first page and took out a pen from Rouge's bag, and began to write.

_I am starting this diary because I have started a journey._

_I am so afraid of this that it terrifies me to no end, but_

_I go on anyway. There is so much for me to discover_

_yet so much for me to lose. I have left everything_

_behind and now I am taking the first steps into a bran _

_new world. I feel so strange sometimes I just _

_want to run away from everything and everyone, but I_

_know I can not do that. Tonight is the nigh where I _

_truly become a different person. I beg God's forgiveness_

_for what I am about to do. I will do something I _

_have never done before I will break the law. I do it _

_for a reason of witch I am not sure and yet I can only_

_pray that at the end of this journey I will be alive and_

_home._

_-Amy 8/20/02_

Shadow leaned against a wall in the ballroom, he didn't even noticed some of the strange looks he was getting because of the way he dressed. Shadow didn't wear a tuxs and nether did Knuckles who was now dancing with Rouge around the ballroom. Shadow looked up and toward the door and that's when he saw her.

Amy walked into the room she was glowing with beauty she wore a red dress that stopped just above her knees, it had no shoulders, and she wore a pair red high-heeled boots with it. She had her quills pined back slightly in the front and she wore the special ear rings along with small touch of makeup. Shadow stared at her with wide eyes. He finally got a hold of himself and began to approach her. Amy spotted him and smiled as he stopped in front of her. "Hey." Amy said a little timidly.

Shadow nodded in response and he didn't know why but he extend a hand to her in a motion that a man made when asking a woman to dance. Amy blushed and slowly placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her to him and they began to gracefully dance around the ballroom. Shadow didn't even know he knew how to dance. Amy smiled as she looked up into Shadow's red eyes, the song began to get slower and so the step of the dance did as well. Shadow had placed his hand around her waist and with the other hand held her left one. Amy softly put her head on his shoulder and brought her body closer to his her whole body seem to be resting on him, but Shadow kept stiff he had his head up his expression seemed slightly softer the angry look was gone and his eyes were slightly closed and his mouth was not frowning or smiling.

"They're falling in love." Rouge said in sigh as she stood with Knuckles at the refreshment table.

"What no way, Shadow probably doesn't even know how to love." Knuckles was kinda shocked to hear Rouge talk like this. "Amy's setting herself up for another broken heart."

"Don't say that." Rouge said in a gently voice. "Please don't say that."

"Rouge I didn't mean anything."

Rouge turned so she was directly in front of him and gently rested her head on his shoulder. "She doesn't know what it's like to be loved, and it scares her so bad to be feeling it now."

"She won't really admit it but I know she loves Shadow, she's just afraid to really trust anyone again."

Knuckles took Rouge by her shoulders. "Okay enough dejection, we need to get started."

"Yea, follow me." Rouge said as she started to walk for a hallway that was rather empty. They came to an elevator and Rouge pressed the button. The two moved quickly trying not to be seen. They finally reached the second floor and Rouge and Knuckles excited the elevator. Knuckles was about to turn the corner when Rouge grabbed him by his wrist. "Hold on I need to take care of the guard first." Rouge pushed him back, and then began to walk toward the door around the corner where a male fox in a black uniform stood. He saw Rouge coming and turned to her. "Can I help you miss?" He said nicely in truth this fox found Rouge quite attractive and that was what she was counting on.

"Oh I am just looking for someone to talk too, I am just so lonely." Rouge coed as she took a few steps closer to the guard and batted her eyelashes.

"That's too bad about you being alone." He replied as he looked down at her and smiled slightly he liked what he was seeing. "I could well keep you company if you'd like."

"Oh would you do that for me?" Rouge smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I'll also do something else for ya babe." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

Rouge pulled her head back. "wait I want to something for _you_ first." She pulled her leg back and then rammed it as hard as she could right into the guy's crouch.

The fox fell backwards on the floor unconscious. Knuckles came from around the corner his face was red with anger as he stopped next to Rouge who was just pulling a card key from the fox. Rouge stood up and blinked at him. "What?"

"Did you have to do it like that?" "And why did ya have to lay it on so thick?" He asked in a jealous tone.

"Hey it's worked on you doesn't" Rouge said as she turned to the door and ran the card through the slot.

Knuckles was quite for a moment, Rouge had gotten him there. Rouge had walked over to a control panel and was pressing and turning buttons.

Amy felt so peaceful she never wanted the song to end, but it did. She stood there with her head on Shadow's shoulder for a few more moments before moving away, she had to turn away quickly so he wouldn't see her eyes shaking almost as if scared and her face turning red again. Suddenly she heard Rouge's voice in her ear. "Amy come in, we're about to turn off all the security get ready."

Amy looked back up at Shadow. "Come on, Rouge is ready."

The two unnoticed walked to the jewel, and they watched as the lazars and other precautions were turned off. Shadow took a step closer and held Amy's hand. "Okay Knuckles is goanna kill the power Amy, are you ready?"

"Yes do it." Amy gave the command and the suddenly the lights went out.

Shadow with out hesitating smashed the glass grabbed the emerald and began a chaos control as he felt Amy press her head to his chest. Even though it was dark and he couldn't see he knew that Amy's eyes were shut and that she was scared. The two disappeared unseen by anyone.

The two had returned to the hotel room and were on the balcony. Amy opened her eyes as she felt Shadow start to pull away. She watched him as he jumped to the railing and then off into the darkness without another word spoken. Amy walked into the room, her head cast down as she took off her dress and put on her regular sleeping clothes. 'Why did I feel so happy tonight it's nothing I know I can't be in love…what's it matter I feel like dieing right now.' She had picked up her bag that had her diary, cell phone, and other stuff in it and was about to sit down on the bed, but her cell phone begun to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amy come back too me." The voice belonged to Sonic it was hushed and tense.

Amy flinched and as her eyes began to quiver with terror. She couldn't speak.

"Amy you need me, without me you can't live." Sonic's voice scared her now just to think of him frightened the living daylights of her, Sonic was no longer a friend he was a stalker. "Tell me where you are, I'll come save you." Sonic said trying to get her to talk.

"N-no it's not true I don't need you anymore…I never needed you." Amy said weakly.

"You want me and I want you more than anything now tell me where you are." He said again.

"NO, I HATE YOU!" She threw the phone across the room where it hit the wall and landed on the floor all she could hear was a dial tone. She had pressed her back against the opposite wall and slid down to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes now as she was filled with frustration and fear. She reached for her diary and tour it open and rapidly begun to write:

_My fear engulfs me I am afraid._

_he stalks me day and night and_

_even in my dreams. I am alone_

_now and forever with this enemy._

_I pray that I will die and be gone_

_it will all be over no more pain no_

_more suffering that is all my life is._

_I don't want anything anymore no_

_more fear, no more anger, no more_

_laughter, no more love. Leave me _

_alone now with death and happiness _

_with no enemies no friends. My life _

_is useless I feel dead no longer are_

_there wishes in my head only fear_

_and loath. I am lost in it wondering_

_this endless path of pure hell. May_

_my blood and pain prove my life is_

_damned to no end, what dose it_

_matter no longer do I feel mortal_

_pain, only the wishes of death and_

_freedom from this world._

_- Amy 8/20/02_

Amy grabbed her purpose from the bed and tore through; she pulled out a small knife that she used for cutting material and stray threads. Then she took it and dragged it across her wrist, making a long smooth cut. She let the blood pore over the pages, followed by tears, not tears of pain but of fear, hatred, and sadness. The blood and tears bled through the pages, Amy cut herself on her other wrist and then on each of her arms and pressed each cut to the page. Finally when she began to get feel weak and she stood up on wobbly legs blood dripping from her arms and hands. She placed the diary next to the bed on the floor in hopes it would not be found. Now she could no longer go on she fainted from the loss of to much blood, her body lay limp on the floor with the knife drenched in blood glistening in the moon light a few inches from her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow had landed on the railing outside, Knuckles and Rouge had just appeared as well. They didn't speak to on anther but merely walked toward the door. When they opened it the sight that lied in front of them was very terrifying.

"Oh my God." Rouge said with fear in her throat. She was shaking and crying now, as she quickly followed Knuckles to Amy's body.

Shadow was bent down by her head as he surveyed the scene. Knuckles pressed his hand to her neck. "She still alive just unconscious. But who would do this to her?"

Rouge leaned on Knuckles for a moment. "Should I call 911?"

"No we're under enough pressure as it is we don't need to have 911 on our case, besides these cuts aren't fatal…yet." Knuckles mumbled the last part so no one heard him.

Shadow slid his arms under Amy's body and lifted her gently and walked over to the bed where he laid her down softly. He looked her body up and down. "These cuts need immediate care."

"Knuckles here, I want you to go out and get a first aid kit I'll stay with them." Rouge handed Knuckles some money and kissed him on the cheek. "Make it fast okay." She disappeared into the bathroom and started to run some water in the sink.

Shadow heard the door shut as Knuckles left and the sound of water running as Rouge waited for the water to get hot. He leaned closer to Amy he was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. He watched closely as he saw her eyes crack open. "You're alive." He said softly not showing in relief although it felt like a wait had been lifted from him shoulders.

"I wish I wasn't." She said dully.

Shadow ran his hands slowly over the edge of one of the cuts on her upper arm "You cut yourself." He still spoke with no emotion on his face or in his voice just like Amy.

"So you know." Amy said softly as she closed her eyes for a second.

"I know self-abuse when I see it." He answered as he looked at his own hands which were covered with blood from where he had picked her up.

Amy looked up into Shadow's cold red eyes that seemed to be soft at the same time, she began to speak but there were short pauses between her words as she tried to find the strength and the breath to go on. "I, I've never told someone…anyone…I can't help it. It happened so easily…I was afraid...and sad I…I threw a glass vase…against the wall once…and when I was picking up the peaces…I accidentally cut myself." Amy stopped for a moment and only a moment. "The cut was strange it felt…good the flow of the blood…was so soft….it was as if my pain was leaking out." "After that when ever I was…scared or heartbroken I…would take that knife..." Her eyes glanced to the knife that was still on the floor. "And do this…I always felt better afterwards…no pain…no fear." "I would always make…the cut so no one…would see it…or find out..." Amy looked at him with almost desperate eyes.

Shadow knew what was making her uneasy. "I won't tell anyone." He said as his eyes looked over her arms again.

It was as if those 4 words had been Amy's salvation she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rouge had just finished soaking a few bath cloths in the sink she had sensed earlier that whatever Amy and Shadow were about to talk about was something she didn't need to hear she had turned off her hearing the best she could; now she didn't hear anything at all so she figured it was safe to go out. She approached the bed and placed one of the cloths on Amy's forehead. Then she handed the other one to Shadow. "I need you to clean her wounds; I'm going to wait for Knuckles down stairs okay." She walked out onto the terrace and disappeared down to the entrance of the motel.

Shadow began to carefully clean the cuts on her arm, he looked at her body as she slept even with cuts on her arms he found himself attracted to her. He watched her chest pump up and down as she breathed. He found his own breathing had quickened as well as his heart beat. "Why?" He asked himself. He ran the backside of his hand gently down Amy's cheek. "What is it about you that compels me to stay?" He saw her eyes starting to crack open again so he quickly removed his hand.

"Shadow…" Amy's voice was barely above a whisper. She looked at him a softly no emotion in her face once so ever. "What're you…going to do with me?" She wasn't sure what Shadow would do with her not that it mattered anymore.

Shadow returned the look and then turned his head slightly so he was looking out the sliding glass door. He wasn't sure what to do with her he had thought of maybe taking her home but he despised the thought of not having her with him, if she stayed with him she would be easier to protect. Why was she asking him anyway was she intrusting him with a decision that would decided her life? Did she really have that much faith in him? "You'll come with me." He answered. He then tried to change the subject. "Amy, why did you cut yourself?"

"I was…scared." She looked away slightly as she began to remember why she was so frightened.

"Of what?" Shadow leaned closer as he listened intensely.

"Someone…from back…home. I'll never forget him…he won't let me." She blinked her eyes a few tears began well in them. The tears left her eyes as she heard Knuckles and Rouge opening the sliding glass door.

The two were silent they dared not speak. Knuckles took a seat on the other side of the bed next to Amy and began to wrap the cuts. Knuckles felt a little strange Shadow was watching his every move as if to make sure that he didn't cause Amy any pain while he bandaged her arm. Rouge was leaning against a wall when she noticed Amy's cell phone lying on the floor taking up minutes as it sat there continuing a call that was only a dial tone. She picked it up and held it behind her back as she walked casually to the bathroom and placed it in her bag.

Knuckles had finished and quickly moved away he could have almost sworn that he heard Shadow growl at him when he tightened the bandage and it made Amy flinch. There was a shortage of sleeping space senses Rouge and Knuckles had moved in but they made do, because of Amy's condition Shadow shared the bed with her while Knuckles and Rouge slept in the other bed together. Shadow was turned on his side as he looked out the window things were so quite he could hear Amy's heart beat. She was turned the other direction sleeping soundly. Shadow was wrapped up in his own thoughts now. 'Who could have made her do this to herself…someone from her home she had said but who…who?' Shadow closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rouge opened her eyes and flicked her ears slightly as she listened too see if anyone else was still awake she had a sick senses for this sort of thing. She sat up in the bed and very slowly crept off it and into the bathroom. She closed the door and took a seat on the floor she pulled out her handheld and Amy's cell phone. She took a cord from the handheld and hooked it up to the phone then she began pressing some buttons on both machines. Finally she pressed one last button on the handheld and the previous call made on the phone began to play. Rouge listen to the conversation Amy and Sonic had. The end of the call finally came and Rouge's ears drooped as she looked at the cell phone. "So this is why you did it…"


	17. Chapter 17

the next day

Rouge finished packing her duffle bag and walked out of the bathroom.

The others were just getting ready to go.

Knuckles leaned against a wall as he turned to Shadow with a question in his throat. "So where do we go next?"

Shadow didn't turn to look at him he was facing the window. "Rome." He stared out the window for a few more moments. "We should get going." He walked over to Amy who was sitting on the end of the bed. He took her hand in his. "I know this place, I can chaos control us there." He pulled Amy by her arm so she was now at his side. "I'll come back for you two." Shadow glanced and Rouge and Knuckles as he held up his green chaos emerald and then disappeared.

Amy's eyes were snapped shut as she felt herself traveling through what felt like cold wind she just held onto Shadow tighter. She felt the wind cease and she opened her eyes she was right in front of the famous Roman Coliseum. Amy looked upward to the top of it. Shadow leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back." He disappeared in a green flash. Amy sighed as she felt the warmth of the green flash then walked toward into the Coliseum.

Rouge stood with Knuckles on the balcony. Knuckles felt the wind blow through his dreads, he looked at Rouge who was standing next to him she wasn't smiling and she seemed so distant her gaze lots in what seemed to be nothingness. Rouge's gaze was broke when she felt Knuckle's hand wrap around her own. "Where are you?" Knuckles asked the question in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

In a huge flare Shadow had appeared. "Come on I don't want to leave Amy alone."

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and then back at Shadow; Rouge stepped forward and took shadow's hand. "Okay ready."

Shadow held up the green emerald. "Chaos control!"

When the three reappeared in front of the Coliseum Amy was not there. Shadow turned to the entrance and walked toward it.

Amy was standing in the very center of the arena she was the only one in the whole place because it was Sunday no one was there. It was so quite her ears twitched when she heard Shadow's foot steps as he appeared in the open doorway. "Shadow I want to stay a little longer you can go head and let Rouge find a place for us to stay." She glanced into the seating area that outlined the huge circle.

"As you wish." Shadow backed into the darkness of the shadowed corridor.

Knuckles had not dropped Rouge's hand yet. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when we're alone."

Shadow had just emerged from the arena. "Come on I'm going to teleport you to the center of the city so you can find somewhere for us to stay."

"What about Amy?" Rouge took a step toward Shadow.

"She wants to stay here for a little while longer and I told her she could." Shadow turned and put his hand on Rouge's arm and chaos controlled. When the teleport was complete Knuckles and Rouge found themselves smack dab in the middle of Rome. "Pick somewhere and I'll get you there."

"No need, I think we'll stay here." Rouge was looking a big fancy hotel called 'The Roman Palace' "Look when you and Amy are ready to come back all you have to do is chaos control to the hotel sweet."

"But we can't afford a swe-" Knuckles began.

"Just trust me Shadow I know what I'm doing just remember hotel sweet number one, Knuckles and me will be in sweet number two." She smiled as he held up two fingers to show their room number. Then she took Knuckles and headed for the hotel, Shadow rolled his shoulders and then chaos controlled.

Amy had reached the very top edge of the coliseum and was looking down. 'I wonder what it would be like?' her pink quills danced in the wind as she looked down into the streets of the city. She felt a little woozy as she wobbled on her feet slightly she began to fall forward, but a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her from the edge. "You could fall if you're not careful." It was Shadow who had saved her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Amy didn't turn to face him she only looked out over the vast land filled with roman buildings and fountains.

"hum?" Shadow couldn't understand the complex emotion changes of this pink hedgehog. Shadow had always been able to figure out a person easy, what made them tick, and what made them fall apart but Amy was different he could barely even scratch the surface of her being.

"I've fallen over a 100 times off a building like this before and I've never been caught." Amy's voice was soft and calm as if what she was telling Shadow had no significance in the real world.

"But how-?"

"If you're thinking of Sonic you're wrong, Sonic has always caught my physical body not because he wanted to or anything I'm sure but he's never caught my soul he's always let if fall and now I don't think I can call it back again." She sighed slowly. "Humm…the funny thing is that Sonic thinks he has feelings for me now and it's really only jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes he's jealous…of you." Amy turned to face Shadow.

"Of me?"

"Um-hum, remember that night at the museum when I asked to go with you?"

"Yes."

"Well Sonic saw me with my arms around you and disappearing without even screaming for help, he understood something I didn't want his help I wanted to be with you and then realization hit him he no longer had me and Sonic always wants what he can't have and when he realized he could no longer have something he had owned for so long it mad him feel angry…angry towards you because he feels like you took it away and you didn't…I did." She had a few tears in her eyes as she turned back to the edge of the arena. "And so I wonder what… what it would be like to fall and let my soul and body go with no one to save me at all."

Amy took a step forward with intentions to jump; but again Shadow pulled her back this time he placed her in his arms. He didn't know why he just felt he should do it. "You should know that I will always be here to catch you and your soul when ever you fall."

Knuckles was standing next to Rouge as she looked around the lobby. "So miss hotel sweet how do you purpose we go about booking the two most expensive rooms in this entire place?"

Rouge smiled as she looked over at the front desk. "Oh come on I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Don't tell me, I have to make another distraction right?" Knuckles folded his arms and looked at Rouge he really didn't feel like it today.

"Please knuixe I promise to be good the rest of today." She gave an innocent smile as leaned on his shoulder.

"Fine but I get to choose what we do for fun tonight." Knuckles looked around the place he saw that there was a huge entrance where the lobby connected to a hallway that led to things like the pool, the gym and all that stuff. He also noticed that above this entrance was a line of about ten huge vases, of course the were decoration and probably very expensive but Knuckles had a plan in store for these things. "Okay I cause your little distraction now." Knuckles causally walked over and leaned on the on the wall of the entrance. When no one was looking her took his elbow and jammed it into the wall causing it to shake and all the vases fell from the small ledge and began smash allover the floor. People were screaming as they ran around thinking they had heard a gun shoot or something, of course just as last time all the front desk people had left their post to see what the cause of the problem was. Knuckles had quickly ran back to the front desk and looked over it to see Rouge finish typing something in on the main computer and then she jumped back over the counter.

She made it just in time as a man walked up and stood at the front desk again. "Exuse the wait we had a slight mishap now how may I help you?"

"Yes my husband and I booked the second hotel sweet." Rouge spoke very aristocratically.

"Your name please." The man asked.

"Von and Amanda Nickson." Rouge answered. Knuckles looked at her weird what was she talking about.

"Ah yes here you are and here are your keys please enjoy your stay."

Rouge began to walk off with Knuckles. "Oh and two friends of ours will be arriving soon to take the first sweet be dear and make sure it's ready for them." Rouge then continued on with Knuckles.

Amy's face was hot with a blush but she didn't care she put her hands on his face and then she moved closer and embraced Shadow with a kiss. The kiss was long and deep filled with passionate feeling. When Amy finally could hold the kiss no longer she pulled away her eyes were slightly closed as were Shadows. Her eyes began well with a few tears she wondered what the consequences for doing such a thing to him would be. Shadow saw the tears in Amy's eyes he gently took his thumb and whipped them away then he wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. "Amy…"

She opened her eyes slightly as she took her head from his shoulder and looked into his red eyes. "um…"

"I want to show you something." He took out the green emerald. Amy instantaneously closed her eyes at the sight of it. "No." Amy listened as she felt a hand run across her cheek. "Don't close your eyes." She opened them slowly. "I promise you'll be fine." He pulled her a little closer and once again he lifted the emerald into the air. "Chaos Control."

Amy held her eyes open against her will as she saw the green light engulf them. Amy could not believe what she saw it was like black night and all around her were stars sparkling with all their radiance, she could also feel the wind which she felt every time she chaos controlled with Shadow. It was as if they were traveling through space. "Shadow it's beautiful." She rested her head on Shadow's shoulder as they seem to come nearer to a whole at the end of the star lit void. When they entered Amy closed her eyes because of the bright light that once again seemed to swallow them. When she reopened them she found they were in a hotel room. Amy released her grip on Shadow's body as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Some Hotel Rouge picked out." Shadow walked to the sliding glass door that led to a beautiful terrace much bigger than the last one and the banisters were beautifully carved out of stone. He opened it and felt a breeze blow through his black quills. He turned back around be he saw that Amy had already locked herself in the bathroom. Shadow then observed the room it was quite nice. One king sized bed, plasma TV, chilled champagne, assorted food, you know all the stuff you find in a fancy place like that. Shadow threw off his shoes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he noticed that the sound of the shower in the bathroom had stopped. He turned his head to the door and oddly he saw it open and steam poured out and then something he really didn't expected happened.

Amy walked out of the bathroom she was still wet and she had a red towel wrapped around her body. She walked over and stood in front of the black hedgehog. His mouth was slightly ajar and his cheeks were burning red. "Shadow…" She came a little closer. He somehow instinctively felt an emotion stir with in him this was lust, Shadow pulled Amy to him and kissed her gently. Amy allowed Shadow to pick her up and lay her on the bed and then he took the towel from around her body with passionate intentions. Amy's hands moved down his chest to the button and zipper of his jeans. "Shadow I…" She was so fazed by Shadow's actions that she couldn't speak. He didn't answer her; he only muffled her words with a deep kiss. The moment finally came when Shadow hit the peak of the moment he took the one thing she could never get back her virginity her love. Amy winched and made a slight scream as she breathed in heavily and let all the passionate tensions in her body disappear she closed her eyes and could feel her heart pumping madly. Shadow moved his lips to her neck and kissed it sweetly. Amy heard him say something but it was stifled by his kiss. He pulled his head up so he was facing her. "I love you" was all he said before he stole another fervent kiss from her. When Shadow could no longer hold his kiss he released her and lay down beside Amy. She turned over and huddled up close to him her head resting on his chest. "I love you too." Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey yea I know I haven't posted in like ever but here u go! WARNING I DIDN'T GET TO DO A LOT OF SPELL/GRAMMER CHECKING!

Amy slowly sat up in the bed and found that she was alone. She put her hands to her face and moaned a bit she couldn't believe what she had allowed Shadow to do. She got up out of the bed and got dressed she was wearing a pair of long blue jeans, and long sleeved black shirt that came around her shoulders instead of overtop them. She turned on the TV that was hanging over the fireplace and then sat down on the edge of the bed to put on some black boots. Amy was still drowsy but she came to full attention when she heard the report that was playing on the morning news.

"This morning a large emerald was reported stolen from a man's home. The man is a well know collector of rare stones he's told police that the job was completed very early this morning around 5:00 AM there is no clue as to who the suspect is yet."

Amy's eyes were wide with fear. She approached the TV to turn up the volume when she saw a note laying on the mantle. She picked the peace of paper up and began to read it.

_Amy _

_I have to go now I've been with you_

_for far to long I have to finish my _

_mission alone. You should know that_

_I will always be watching over you. I_

_will think of you often._

_-Shadow _

Amy looked at the note with tears in her eyes. "Why Shadow…" She crushed the note tightly in her hand as she looked down in the dancing flames of the fire.

At that moment Rouge had came through the door. "Amy Knuckles and I just saw the news where's Shadow?" Rouge became silent when she noticed Amy was crying.

"I don't know where he is and I don't care…not anymore." Amy threw the note into the fire and watched it burn and with it she watched her love burn as well. She felt the joys of love deing in her heart and the pain of lonelness settling in once more. "Don't worry about him Rouge, he's gone and he's never coming back…it's all over you and Knuckles can go home now." Amy was still watching the fire as it destroyed the note.

"But Amy what about you?" Rouge came up and stood beside her.

"You know I can't go back there Rouge not after all that's happened, but don't let that stop you and Knuckles from going home." Amy didn't turn to face Rouge she was dead on the inside she had no feeling at the moment she just wanted to sleep now and never wake up again.

"If all this is truly over then Knuckles and I aren't going home, we can't I'm on the FBI's most wanted list and they'll be looking for me high and low in my old stomping grounds so Knuckles and I are going to stay here in Europe we're going to move into Paris."

"I hope you and Knuckles will always be happy together…don't ever part."

"Amy what will you do now?"

"I can't stay here another minute I'm getting out of here and going to London I've always wanted to go there so maybe now I can… just get away from all this." Amy's heart had suffered many wounds but it now had a gash in it that was very very deep. In time the gash would heal but the scar left behind will last for all eternity.

Rouge put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy I'm sorry for how this has turned out I know it doesn't mean anything but I really thought you and Shadow would end up together."

Amy closed her eyes tightly as she tried to hold back tears. "We did end up together…for a while anyway." Against her will tears fell from her shut eyes as she clenched her teeth. "I've gotta get out of here." Amy began to quickly walk toward the door.

"Amy wait." Rouge took her by the wrist. "Here." Rouge gave Amy her purse.

"Rouge you don't have to-"

"Nonsense Amy you need it more than I do remember Knuckles and I can hack into anything the credit cards will get you as far as London."

"Thanks Rouge don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again." She gave Rouge a hug. "Bye" Amy released Rouge and then ran out the door.

Amy was on a plane headed for London. For one of the first times in her life Amy realized that she was truly alone. No one in the world was there for her anymore she was just fading away. Everyday people leave this world and all its people behind and are forgotten, but unknown to her Amy was not forgotten there were many people who still remember her and there are those who still search for, but she doesn't want to be found she wants to stay hidden away from the world and away from those who could hurt her.

**Five and half months have pasted…**

Amy had settled down in a small London home. It was quant and reminded her of her hold home. She really missed her cat, Patch; he was someone she could talk to all the time. She had made sure that Patch was taken care of by Tails who quite enjoyed the cat's good company. Amy had tried to stop her 'pain relieving' problem but alas she had no other way that worked. She had managed to stop over cutting herself she didn't just take a knife and go at anymore, now she only used the small cloth cutting knife and the only marks she made were X's. When the pain and loneliness would become too much for her to bare she would cut herself and make an x on the top of both her wrists and one on each underside of her arm that was connected to the wrist. The X's reminded her of the person who caused her a lot of the anguish it reminded her of his embrace somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was just coming up over the horizon and Amy was already up, she arose with the sun now, she had put on a red long sleeved shirt that had the shoulders cut out and pair of dark blue jeans. Amy never wore short sleeved shirts for fear of someone seeing her scars. She had now completed her usual morning tasks and was heading out the door to go to the grocery store. Amy was shutting her door and locking it. She was fitting perfectly into the large lenses of a camera the button was pressed and the picture took. Someone was watching her and taking pictures as well but why? Amy began walking down the four steps of her stoop and then down the street again the camera blinked as another picture of Amy was taken. "You're so beautiful Amy."

The pink hedgehog had suspected nothing as she completed her trip and returned home. Amy was putting away groceries when suddenly a sickening feeling came over her. She fell to the floor holding her stomach. "Not again!" Amy pulled herself up and ran to the bathroom, she leaned over the toilet as she threw up. Amy finally was able to stop she fushed the toilet and then leaned back against the wall. "Why does this have to happen…"

**The day had past slowly…**

It was 11:00 p.m. and Amy had been sitting in the living room, again she was feeling restless and alone. She got up and walked upstairs to her bedroom and then out on to the terrace. The night sky was clear and cloudless the moon and stars could be seen perfectly. There was a slight breeze that played with her quills she sat down on the stone edge of the large rail with one leg tucked under her and one leg hanging loosely to the floor. She sighed thinking of her life; how many things she could have changed and of things she should have just left alone. There was something that caught her attention. A loose roof tile had fallen onto the terrace and made a loud noise. Amy turned her head quickly she knew something was there. She turned her body back around and slid to the floor she was no standing in a defense position. "I know you're here so you can come out." She didn't know who or what was moving around on the roof but she was about to find out.

Amy saw something jump from the rooftop and down into the dark area next to the door. Amy was holding her position tightly but it began to loosen as she noticed there was something that was different about the figured it seemed familiar. She lost her tensions and stood indefensibly "come into the light".

The dark figure slowly came into the light and Amy's eyes closed slightly her tears were close to falling. "What are you doing here?" Amy looked downward she couldn't lock gazes with him it was so painful.

"You know why I've come." Shadow was standing before her his usual eyes that were cold and hard were soft and his body wasn't stiff it was relaxed. He was never tense around Amy he was more himself. Shadow began to move toward her. "Amy please…"

"Shadow you should know how I feel, after all that's happened between us I just…" She looked up at him he was now face to face with her.

"Amy I had to leave I couldn't risk everything." He took Amy by her forearms.

"…I risked everything for you…" Amy was watching him with shaking eyes.

"Amy I'm sorry." Shadow put his hand to her face and creased it gently.

Amy was so full of mixed emotions but in spit of it all she put her hand to his and removed it from her face. "Are you truly sorry or are you just saying that so you can get what you want?" She felt the tears flood from her eyes and down her cheeks as she turned her back to him and placed her hands on the rail of the balcony trying to pull it together.

"Amy I have these feelings for you and I can't explain them but I'm telling you this is important to me okay." Shadow took a step closer. "And I've missed you…"

Amy pulled the sleeve of her left arm down further so it almost overlapped her hand she felt as if he could see them. "And I have my ways of not forgetting you Shadow." Amy's eyes were wondering the landscape as she tried to keep herself from breaking down right then and there. "Shadow…I want you leave…" She wanted to say more but she just couldn't there was too much going on inside her head she snapped her eyes shut as the pain of her tears grew worse.

"Amy…" She reopened her eyes at the sound of her name and saw Shadow kneeling down on the rail in front of her his eyes locked with hers. "I'll see you again." Shadow whipped the tears away from her face and stared at her eyes for a moment before rapping away in a flash of light.


	20. Chapter 20

THE SPELL?GRAMMER IN THIS CHP. might be off k! (hey i'm doing this from school it's not gonna be perfect sorry> ) ENJOY! ** THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT!**

Amy stood there for a second and then she looked up to the roof. She took to leaps and landed perfectly on the top. She wanted so much to tell Shadow she wanted to be with him but she couldn't not after what he did it was just unforgivable or was it. Amy stood there facing the wind her body was unable to feel the cold. The only thing she could feel was her sorrow and pain which was plaguing her mind and body. Amy stood there for hours thinking about things but her thoughts were interrupted by something.

"You feel alone don't you?"

Amy heard a voice that seemed to scar the life out of her but she didn't care right now she didn't answer.

"Amy you don't have feel this way I can be with you." Sonic stepped closer he was only a few feet away. "I've been watching you for a long time now, it did take me a while to finally find you but I knew I would, nothing can keep me from getting what I want." "I've missed you so much that I've taken pictures of you so I don't have to feel like you're so far away from me."

"Sonic you're going insane and I told you we can't ever be together." Amy turned to face the blue hedgehog he was different then the last time she had seen him. His eyes were covered with evil lust and his once calm aurora was now coarse and unrefined.

"Why Amy it use to be that's all you ever wanted." Sonic suddenly took Amy by her shoulders.

"Because I've changed Sonic I've felt what real love is and what I thought we had wasn't even close."

"But Amy we're both different now we can make it work."

"No we can't" Amy's eyes fell to the side as she looked away from him.

"Amy why?" Sonic demanded.

"Because Sonic I've given my love and my heart to someone else." Amy stood there a moment before removing herself from his grasp.

Sonic was silent for a second. "Amy you're going to be with me you have too."

"No Sonic." Amy backed away she was afraid of what he might do.

"Amy I love you and you will be mine!" Sonic was about to grab her when Amy pushed him slightly causing him to topple backwards.

"NO!" "I'll never let you do that to me!" Amy screamed.

Shadow was a good distance away but his ears were able to pick up Amy's voice with ease and when he heard the screams he turned in her direction he jetted.

While Sonic was regaining his balance and climbing up the side of the roof Amy had jumped off and was running down the street. 'I've gotta get out of here…isn't there a place on this Earth I can escape too?" She turned a corner sharp and then she stopped. She was tired and had to catch her breath. It took two seconds before she started to hear his voice again.

"You can't escape me Amy, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." The voice was close but Amy couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Then I'll go beyond them." Amy started running again she was on Main Street but it was late all the stores were closed and there wasn't a sole around. She ran across the road as she heard foot steps pacing toward her. Then out of no where he appeared.

"Amy you could never go beyond the ends of the Earth you're just another girl who's in love with me and that's all you'll ever be." Sonic had her pined up in a corner and was closing in fast.

"I may not be able to make it on my own but I know someone who can take me there." Amy tried to make a break but Sonic grabbed her by the arm and threw here into a store window causing glass to scatter everywhere. Amy had a few small cuts on her hands and shoulders but thanks to the long sleeved shirt she was wearing she didn't get any on her arms. Amy slid down to the ground she wanted so much to get up off the ground and run but she couldn't her legs just weren't getting the message.

Sonic grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "Now I'll be the one to make love with you and when I'm done I'll make sure you never love anyone else again."

Amy felt her anger boiling up she couldn't let this happen. "No get off me!" Amy screamed as she struggled under his weight but Sonic wouldn't move he just pushed her down and began kissing her neck. Amy was caught. She couldn't depend on anyone else this time, her once upon a time hero was now her enemy. She knew now that there was only one person who could save her now and that was herself.

Sonic was trying to rip Amy's shirt off as he kissed her. Amy looked to her side and saw the glass scattered all around she picked up a long gagged peace that was just in her reach. Then she did something she never thought she'd do she killed a person. Amy stabbed Sonic right in the neck. Sonic stopped moving and was leaning all most hauntingly over Amy as blood fell all over her body from the stab. Then his lifeless body fell on top of her. Amy gently pushed Sonic's dead body off of her, then she pulled herself over to the wall that was just below the broken window and leaned against it she felt so weak. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

In that instant Shadow was appearing out of the darkness in a jolt he was at Amy's side. "Amy are you okay?"

Amy's eyes were on the corpse in front of her. "Shadow, I killed him." Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tightly as she cried. "Shadow I killed…I killed." Amy allowed herself to become incased in his arms as she looked away from the dead body.

Shadow picked her up in his arms being very careful. "Come on we got to get you out of here." Amy just held on to him. Shadow looked once at the lifeless body on the sidewalk the large glass shard still stuck in its neck. He shook his head at the carcass and then held up his emerald and chaos controlled away.

The two hedgehogs reappeared in Amy's home. Shadow took Amy upstairs to her room and laid her down on the bed. She was laying there facing the ceiling. Shadow laid down beside her. "Amy…"

"I killed Sonic Shadow and I did it for a reason I see that now." Amy turned her head so she was looking the black hedgehog. "Sonic was going to rape me and then kill me but now that I look deeper into it I killed Sonic because I knew that I didn't love him and I don't wanna be with someone I don't love." "That's why I'm with you Shadow because you're the one I love." Shadow took Amy's hand and interlocked their fingers then he gently kissed the back of it. Amy rolled over so her body was facing his and then she softly kissed his lips. Shadows hand lost its grip on hers and slid under her sleeve and up her arm. Shadow could feel rough skin that was unusual on Amy's arm. He stopped kissing her and then pulled up her sleeve to see what it was. He saw the scars that were carved into Amy's skin.

He sat up still looking at the scars "Amy why did you-?"

"Because the pain of losing you was too much for me to bare, I had to get rid of the pain somehow and this was the only way I knew how." Amy looked from the scars to Shadow.

Shadow felt a terrible feeling inside it was none other than that guilt. He gently pulled Amy up as well and then brought her into a passionate embrace. "Amy I'm sorry I never wanted to do this to you but it'll all be over soon." He kissed her forehead and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Amy you know what I need."

She gently took herself from him and got up off the bed. She waked over to her closet and opened it. When she returned and in her hands she held the last remaining emeralds. "I'll give you these on one condition, I made a promise to some I would go beyond the ends of the Earth and I want you to take me there."

Shadow had gotten up off the bed and walked over to her he wrapped a hand around her waste. "It is your wish and so I shall grant it for you." Shadow held up his own green chaos emerald and the two disappeared in the green light. Amy remembered the last time she had disappeared with him she kept her eyes open as she watched stars pass them by. The world around her was so beautiful she wish she could stay in chaos control with Shadow forever it was like a short moment of isolation of just them with no one else to hurt them or break them apart. The glories moment ended as the end of the tunnel of light was appearing. Amy and Shadow past through the opening, Amy took a look around and soon she realized that she was on ark. She turned to Shadow and smiled a bit. "Thank you Shadow you've helped me keep my promise."

"And you've helped me keep mine." Shadow walked over to a control panel; on it were the other chaos emeralds. Shadow placed the last of the emeralds in their places.

"Shadow now that you have all of the emeralds what are you going too?" Amy watched him as he turned some knobs and pressed buttons.

"You'll see soon enough the pain and touchier this world and I have put on you will soon be accounted for."

"What do mean Shadow?" Amy looked at him confused.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon." Shadow refused to say any more about what was going to happen. "The battery will take a few hours to charge and after that things will change."

Amy had been standing at the window of Ark watching the Earth below. She thought that she and Shadow were going to be alone for a while but she saw something coming from the surface of the planet. It was small space ship. Amy was worried at fist but then when she saw a bat symbol on the side of the craft she knew at once it was Rouge. The ship docked on the side of Ark and the doors of the garage opened and Knuckles and Rouge appeared in the doorway. "What's up Amy hope knux and I haven't missed anything."

Amy stared with a smile. "Rouge how did you know we were here and better yet where did you get that ship?"

"Amy you killed Sonic the hedgehog the whole world knows about it."

"What but how? It's only been a few hours senses it happened?" Amy clutched her left arm with her right hand out of fear.

"Sadly the whole thing was caught on video from the store you two knocked the window out of and a silent alarm was set off. When the owner got there; and saw Sonic and the tape he sent the video to the news station right away." "I knew there was only one place where you could go to get beyond the edge of the Earth and that was here at Ark." "As for the ship it only took a little hacking to get some encryptions and codes you know I had just about everything when I worked for the government and that includes a rocket."

Knuckles looked around. "Where is Shadow?"

"I'm here." Shadow stepped out of an elevator and into the room.

"Shadow what's going on what are all the emeralds for?" Rouge questioned as she looked over the control panel at the stones.

"You're just in time to see everything happen." Shadow stepped up to the keyboard that seemed to the base of the whole operation.

Rouge who was more technical savvy than any of them watched Shadow as he worked to see if she could find out what he was up too. Shadow pulled some handles and turned some dials as he did a very large cannon that was even greater than the eclipse cannon was emerging from the base of the big ship. Rouges eyes grew wide as she looked at the energy codes Shadow was typing in. "Shadow you can't do this!" Rouge screamed.

Shadow pressed on last button. "Done, fate has been set into motion." Rouge pushed herself up next to Shadow and began typing in things. "There's no use, the program is password protected." A count down had just started. 60 seconds were remaining.

"Shadow don't do this!" Rouge pleaded with him.

"Rouge what are you talking about?" Amy looked at Rouge then to Shadow. 50 seconds remaining

"Amy he's going to destroy the world and maybe everything else in a one billion mile radius, that canon will hit the Earths core and turn it into a giant bomb." Rouge stopped typing and walked over to Knuckles. She knew he was about to exploded. She came close and whispered to him "don't say anything if you do it might make things worse just sit with me if things go from bad to worst at least I'll know I died with you." Knuckles closed his eyes and held Rouge close to him he thought he may never let go. 30 seconds remaining.

Amy locked stares with Shadow. "Shadow why are you doing this?"

"Because Amy this world is infested with evil and sadness I was made to help it and that's what I'm going to do." 20 seconds remaining.

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow in a brief hug, then she sunk down to her knees in front of him. "I trust you to do the right thing Shadow no matter what I love you." 10 seconds remaining

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

End

**Is there going to be more u get to decided**

**HEY IF U WANT MORE READ THIS **

**(ok ok this was originally the ending but I do have an latent one that is much happier and it leads to a sequel if you want me to write more to this just review I need at least 3 or 4 reviews to write more cause it be like bonus marital but if you can get more than 3 reviews that say I wanna read more than I'll keep writing if not well then this is the END) hey if I get more than 5 reviews that say they want a sequel I'll get started.**

In the very last second time began to stand still the timer stopped one second still on the clock. Shadow was the only one untouched by the pause in time he looked around him


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here it is your final HAPPY chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

In the very last second time began to stand still the timer stopped one second still on the clock. Shadow was the only one untouched by the pause in time he looked around him every thing was still and quite. Shadow was suddenly caught off guard as a bright light that was like a star began to appear before him. Shadow had to shield his eyes from the brightness. When the glow died down Shadow was able to see that it was not a star but an angel.

"Shadow…" A soft voice called out to the hedgehog.

"It can't be…Maria." He looked closely at the glowing figure and it was indeed the girl from ark that he had lost so many years ago.

"Shadow what are you doing?" The child asked in a hushed innocent voice which held no harshness in it once so ever.

"I'm doing what I was designed to do; I'm destroying all evil in this world." Shadow stepped forward so he was standing directly in front of her.

Maria took Shadow's hand and led him to the window so that they were looking out at the Earth. "But Shadow you're destroying the good and the evil if you destroy both what would be left for you to protect?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow was perplexed by Maria's questioning.

"You weren't just designed to destroy evil you were also created to protect good." Maria took Shadow by the hand and this time she led him to stand in front of Knuckles and Rouge. "Do you really want to hurt them?" Maria pushed him a little closer. "They have given up so much to help you even put their on lives at stake." He looked at the bat and the echidna as flashbacks of the two filled his mind. Finally Maria brought Shadow to face Amy. She was still frozen in time and she was still on her knees just as she had been before. "And this girl Shadow she's given up more than anyone in the world to help you. She loves so much Shadow her love is as strong as your powers of chaos control." "You love her Shadow I know you do and you should after all that you've done." Maria took him by his arm on last time and pulled him down so he was on his own knees facing Amy. "Tell me Shadow do you truly with all your heart and soul love this girl?"

Shadow was caught in Amy's eyes even though she was not moving he could feel her touch it was from her eyes it was as if her soul was reaching out to him and telling him that it was ok. "I do."

"You should know then that the one you love has a secret, one that is very precious. Do you remember the night she gave you her love?"

Shadow thought of the night they spent together back in Rome. "Yes I remember."

"She now has life inside her Shadow, your life and her own she is heavy with your child."

Shadows eyes grew large with surprise. "Amy…" He turned from the angle so that he was looking into Amy's eyes once more. He put his forehead to hers as tears rolled out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Amy I didn't mean to do this to you…"

"Shadow." Maria put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Do not dispare you can still set things right you can stop this terrible destruction and then live out the rest of your life with her be the man and father you were meant to be." Maria began to turn transparent.

"Maria what's happening I can't see you anymore?" Shadow looked all around him but she was gone.

"I will give back five seconds Shadow you must save the world in that time and once you have the terrible things that Amy had done in an effort to remain loyal to your love will be forgotten by all but you and herself then you may return to Earth with her and raise your child." Maria's voice was drifting further and further away. "If and when you decide to the save this world your two friends will be returned to Earth and won't be able to recall what almost was just that you are their friend, remember Shadow this sad like memory is not yours to bear alone Amy will still remember as well and together the memory can not hurt you I will watch over you from the heavens Shadow always know that." With those final words the voice was gone.

Shadow felt what was like a breeze he knew that the pause in time was coming to an end. The world around him was no longer still as the clock began to tick again with 5 seconds remaining.

Shadow got to his feet and ran to the key board. Four seconds remaining. He typed the letters A M Y. Two seconds remaining. He pressed enter. One second remaining. "Password accepted launch canceled." The computer's voice announced the cancellation.

Amy who was just waking up from the freeze in time was watching him and then she noticed that Knuckles and Rouge were disappearing. "Shadow what's happening?"

Shadow approached her and retook the same kneeling position as before. "They'll be fine they will have no recollection of any of this, all they will remember is that we are friends." Shadow put his head to hers. "Amy about the baby-"

"How did you find out about that I didn't tell you?" Amy was a little jumpy at first.

"It's okay if you'll have me I want to be with you and be the father of this child." Shadow then lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Shadow do you really mean that?" Amy had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ebony hedgehog.

"I mean it." Shadow then smiled softly at her.

"Oh Shadow!" Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on Amy lets go home."

**END?**

**OK here's the alternative ending and I'll probably started on a sequel soon but I need some encouraging reviews.**

**K I've started my sequel for this story I'm hopping to post the first chapter soon look for it. title of sequel : "Love Beyond The Grave" **


End file.
